Zurück ins Leben
by Fleur-de-Lys1983
Summary: Lisa hat ein schreckliches Geheimnis, das sie mit Rokkos Hilfe langsam überwindet.
1. Chapter 1

**Zurück ins Leben**

1. Ein Traum zerplatzt

„Ich habe dich Kowalski doch nicht ausgespannt, damit du mich jetzt nicht 'ranlässt." Lisa saß auf ihrer Fensterbank und dachte an den vergangenen Abend mit David. Rokko hatte ihr alle Zeit der Welt versprochen… Und David? Für ihn war sie nur eine Trophäe, ein weiteres Betthäschen. Eine Woche waren sie jetzt zusammen und heute wollte er, dass sie mit zu ihm kommt. Kaum hatte er die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen, wollte er mehr als nur Küsse. Soweit war sie noch nicht und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie je soweit sein würde. David war sichtlich aufgebracht, als sie ihn von sich schob. Lisa kam nicht einmal dazu, ihm auch nur ansatzweise zu erklären, warum sie nicht konnte. „Dann hat das mit uns wohl keinen Sinn. Werde erwachsen und wenn du dann nicht mehr so entsetzlich prüde bist, dann kannst du gerne noch einmal kommen." Völlig aufgewühlt und durcheinander hatte Lisa die Villa Seidel verlassen. Ihr Traum von David war zerplatzt, sie hatte gehofft, er wäre verständnisvoller, einfühlsamer, ein bisschen mehr wie Rokko.

Alle hatten sie gewarnt, zu allererst Rokko, dass David nicht der Richtige für sie war. Aber sie hatte ja nicht hören wollen, sie hatte gedacht, wenn sie nur genug lieben würde, dann würde sie sich David öffnen können und zurück ins Leben finden, aber die Realität sah anders aus… Männer sind alle gleich, sie sind wie Tiere: Sie erbeuten etwas, dann benutzen sie es und dann werfen sie es weg, dachte Lisa bei sich, und David ist da keine Ausnahme… Aber David hatte nicht bekommen, wonach er verlangt hatte. Es war zu früh, sie war noch nicht bereit. Sie wollte es ihm erklären, aber er hatte ihr nicht zuhören wollen. Prüde und frigide hatte er sie genannt. Lisa hatte in dem Moment begriffen, dass David sie nicht so liebte wie er es vorgab, sondern es einfach nicht ertrug, sie mit Rokko zu sehen. Und ich blöde Kuh habe mich von Rokko getrennt, um diesem Traum hinterher zu rennen! Sie sah zu ihrem Bett und da war er wieder, der Abend, an dem sie Rokko mit nach Hause genommen hatte: „Auch wenn wir jetzt nicht…?" hatte sie gefragt. „Wir haben doch alle Zeit der Welt", hatte Rokko ihr versichert und war gegangen. Aber auch er hätte irgendwann die Geduld verloren, sie irgendwann nur noch dafür verachtet, wie sie war und sich womöglich noch vor ihr geekelt.

Lisa war wütend: Auf David, auf den Tag im November vor 5 Jahren, der ihr Leben für immer verändert hatte, auf die Justiz und vor allem auf sich selbst. Sie wusste, es brachte nichts, zu grübeln. Sie musste mit jemandem reden und es gab nur Wenige, die sie in dieser Situation verstehen würden, nur ihre Mädels würden verstehen, was in ihr vorging und heute war Donnerstag. Die Sitzung hatte zwar schon angefangen, aber wenn sie sich beeilte, dann würde sie zumindest noch kurz mit Stella sprechen können.

„Lisa, du warst ja lange nicht hier." Als Lisa das Zimmer im Göberitzer Pfarrhaus betreten hatte, waren „die Mädels" schon da und hatten mit der Sitzung begonnen. Lisa hatte sich still dazugesetzt und aufmerksam zugehört. Angesichts der Probleme, die da diskutiert wurden, schien ihr der Abend mit David eher banal. Darum hatte sie sich nicht beteiligt. Nach der Sitzung bat Stella sie zu sich: „Was ist denn los? Du machst keinen sehr glücklichen Eindruck." Lisa erzählte Stella, was alles passiert war seit sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten. „Dann war es nicht die große Liebe." Stella sah Lisa direkt an. „Wenn sie es gewesen wäre, dann hätte dein David sich nicht sofort von dir getrennt." Es fiel ihr nicht leicht, ihre kleine Lisa zu desillusionieren, aber sie war ihre Therapeutin und hatte genug Abstand zu all dem. „Weißt du, die Zeit heilt alle Wunden und auch du wirst jemanden finden, der dich liebt wie du bist und der damit umgehen kann, was dir passiert ist. Und dein David ist nicht diese Person." – „Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden, das erzählst du mir jetzt seit 5 Jahren. Wann kommt denn endlich diese Heilung, he?" Stella musste schmunzeln. So schlecht konnte es Lisa nicht gehen, wenn sie die Dinge schon wieder mit ihrer ganz eigenen Logik betrachten konnte. „Vielleicht solltest du einfach mal etwas für dich tun. Lass die Firma Firma sein. Vergiss dieses Rokko-David-Debakel. Geh mal zum Friseur, kauf dir 'was Nettes zum Anziehen, mach mal einen Tag frei oder so. Ich meine, hör auf dich unter Druck zu setzen. Du kannst nun einmal nichts erzwingen…"


	2. Chapter 2

2. Der erste Schritt

Am nächsten Morgen war alles beim Alten: Lisa stand um 6:30 Uhr auf und trat nach einer kurzen, kalten Dusche vor ihren Kleiderschrank, aber was sie sah, stellte sie nicht zufrieden: Hosenanzug „Adelheid" aus dem Versandhauskatalog – in violett, in grau, in beige. Was hatte Stella gesagt? Tut etwas für dich, nur für dich. Kauf dir etwas Schönes zum Anziehen oder geh zum Friseur. Das mach ich, schoss es Lisa durch den Kopf. Sie würde wieder die Frau werden, die sie vor David Seidel war und vor allem, die Frau, die sie vor 5 Jahren war. Das Leben sollte sie endlich wieder haben – Schluss mit Schule, Arbeit und Verpflichtungen. Die mussten heute mal ohne sie auskommen.

Yvonne musterte Lisa skeptisch: „Und du bist dir sicher, dass es dir gut geht? Ich meine, du steckst die Trennung von deinem David ja sehr gut weg." – „Er ist nicht ‚mein' David. Es hat ihn nicht die Bohne interessiert, was mit mir los war. Ich bin doch kein Besitz, ich habe Gefühle und Probleme, bergeweise Probleme und alles, was ihn interessiert, ist wie er seine DNA unters Volk bringt." – „Okay, es scheint dir wirklich ernst zu sein. Also, wo willst du zuerst hin: Friseur oder Boutique?" – „Ist beides nicht ein bisschen viel auf einmal?" – „Nein, ganz oder gar nicht." Und ehe Lisa sich versah, hatte Yvonne sie in einen Friseursalon geschleppt.

Die Friseuse hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet: Lisas Haare waren ein ganzes Stück kürzer, ihre Locken sahen so fülliger und nicht mehr so ungepflegt aus, sie hatte ihr helle Strähnchen gemacht und alles in Form gefönt. Zum krönenden Abschluss hatte Yvonne sie noch zu einem dezenten Make-up überredet. „Wie in einer dieser Fernseh-Shows…", hatte Lisa bemerkt und das Ergebnis bewundert. „David wird schon noch bereuen, dass er dich zum Teufel gejagt hat", wollte Yvonne Lisa aufmuntern. „Weißt du, es hatte viel weniger mit meinem Aussehen zu tun, als mit der Tatsache, dass ich mich nicht auf ihn einlassen konnte." Yvonne sah Lisa mit großen Augen an: „Er wollte dich zu etwas überreden? Dieser Mistkerl!" – „Er weiß es nicht." Ein fragender Blick war Yvonnes Antwort. „Er hat mich nicht zu Wort kommen lassen. Ich hatte fast den Eindruck, ich hätte ihn in seiner Ehre gekränkt oder so. Stella sagt…" – „Du warst mal wieder bei Stella?" unterbrach Yvonne sie. „Egal, was sie gesagt hat, du solltest auf sie hören. Ihre Ratschläge haben dir doch immer geholfen." – „Genau, darum sind wir ja hier und jetzt: Klamotten!" Lisa hatte sich bei Yvonne eingehakt und so zogen sie von Boutique zu Boutique.

Derweil bei Kerima: Rokko saß am Catering. Die Trennung von Lisa hatte ihn sichtlich mitgenommen und die Gerüchte, die über David und sie heute kursierten, machten es nicht besser. Außerdem war sie heute nicht zur Arbeit erschienen, was doch sonst auch nicht ihre Art war. Ob wohl alles in Ordnung war? „Haben Sie es auch schon gehört?", riss Helga ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Ich hab der Lisa ja immer gesagt, dass der junge Seidel nichts für sie ist, aber sie wollte ja nicht auf mich hören."

Helga und Bernd hatten die ganze Nacht gestritten. Bernd ergriff immer wieder Partei für David, während Helga lieber Rokko an Lisas Seite gesehen hätte. „Bärchen, sie braucht jemanden, der sie nicht unter Druck setzt, der vertrauenswürdig ist und ihr Zeit lässt." – „Und du glaubst, der junge Seidel tut das nicht?" – „David und Lisa sind so unterschiedlich. Ich glaube kaum, dass er ihr bieten kann, was sie in ihrer Situation braucht. Das ist doch so ein richtiger Weiberheld. Für den ist die Lisa doch nur eine Kerbe mehr in der Bettkante." Helga hatte gewünscht, sie hätte nicht Recht behalten, aber als ihr Schnattchen nach Hause kam und kurze Zeit später zu Stella Westermayers Selbsthilfegruppe ins Pfarrhaus gegangen war, schwante ihr Böses.

„Was soll ich gehört haben?" Rokko tat so, als wüsste er nicht, wovon Helga sprach. Er hielt nicht viel von Klatsch. „Na von der Trennung von Lisa und David. Wissen Sie, was der Grund dafür war?" Rokko schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber ich kann es Ihnen sagen, Frau Plenske." David stand hinter ihr und machte einen wütenden Eindruck. „Weil Ihre Tochter das wohl prüdeste Wesen in ganz Berlin sein dürfte." Helga wurde blass. Er hatte ihrem Mäuschen an die Wäsche gewollt… Sie hatte Lisa so sehr gewünscht, dass sie über das alles hinweg war, immerhin war das alles schon 5 Jahre her, aber anscheinend war das nicht der Fall…

„Wo ist Lisa denn heute?" unterbrach Rokko David und sah von ihm zu Helga und zurück. „Sie hat sich frei genommen. Sie wollte etwas mit Yvonne unternehmen und ich finde, das hat sie sich verdient." Helga lächelte Rokko an und versuchte, David zu ignorieren.

Kurze Zeit später im Wolfhardts: „So, dann fehlt ja nur noch ne neue Brille und die Spange muss raus und dann bist du die neue, verbesserte Lisa Plenske." Yvonne grinste und schob sich noch etwas von ihrem Salat in den Mund. „Meine Zahnspange brauche ich noch eine Weile. Du weißt, dass sie frühestens im August rauskommt. Und von einer neuen Brille hat Stella nichts gesagt." – „Aber gemeint. Du sollst dir etwas Gutes tun und das beinhaltet auch eine neue Brille." – „Ehrlich gesagt, ich kann nicht mehr. Ich glaube, das war genug Veränderung für einen Tag." Es wurde still zwischen den beiden Freundinnen. „Es ist schön zu sehen, dass es dir besser geht und ich meine damit nicht, deine Trennung von  
Rokko und auch nicht die von David, sondern ganz allgemein." Yvonne saß mit dem Blick zum Eingang und musste schlucken: „Es wäre auch schlimm, wenn du vor dich hin leiden würdest, während David ich-nehme-alles-was-nicht-bei-drei-auf-den-Bäumen-ist Seidel so schnell Trost gefunden hat." Yvonne deutete zum Eingang, David war gerade mit einem 1,80 großen Männertraum in knapper Kleidung hereingekommen. Lisa drehte sich kurz um, schluckte und meinte: „Das ist dann wohl ein guter Augenblick zum Gehen."

„Weißt du, bei Rokko hab ich mich immer sicher gefühlt. Ich hatte nie Angst ihm den Rücken zu zudrehen. Mit David ist das anders, besonders nach gestern Abend. Ich hab wohl alles, was ich mir in einem Mann gewünscht habe, auf ihn projiziert, ohne zu merken, dass die Personifizierung meines Traummannes zum Greifen nach ist." Lisa atmete tief durch. „Das ist wohl die klassische ‚Ohrensessel triff Schleudersitz'-Situation." Yvonne leckte an ihrem Eis. Lisas S-Bahn ließ heute aber wirklich lange auf sich warten. „Wie meinst du denn das?" – „Naja, Rokko ist der Ohrensessel – gemütlich, kuschelig, zuverlässig, während David der Schleudersitz ist – du kannst ihn nicht in jeder Situation gebrauchen und du weißt nie, wann er losgeht." – „Hmm," Lisa dachte nach, Yvonne hatte wohl Recht. „Manchmal glaube ich, ich werde nie eine normale Beziehung haben. Ich meine, selbst wenn Rokko mir noch eine Chance geben würde, würde das Ganze in dem gleichen Debakel enden wie das mit David, nur später halt, weil Rokko bereit war zu warten." – „Was hat Stella noch mal über die große Liebe gesagt?" Yvonne zwinkerte Lisa zu. „Wart's ab, es ist auch für dich jemanden da draußen…"


	3. Chapter 3

3. Fortbildung mit Folgen   
Erst am Montag begann Lisas neu gewonnenes Selbstbewusstsein zu bröckeln. Von allen Seiten hatte sie Komplimente bekommen und so fühlte sie sich stark genug für ein Meeting mit David, Rokko und Sophie. David hatte nicht schlecht gestaunt, als er sie in den Raum kommen sah. Man konnte doch etwas aus ihr machen – obwohl… so würde man denken, dass sie ganz normal sei, dabei wehrt sie sich wie keine Andere gegen das wohl natürlichste der Welt. Und auch Rokko hatte große Augen gemacht. Die Trennung von David schien Lisa weniger erschüttert zu haben, als er gedacht hatte und um ehrlich zu sein, sie hatte Lisa sogar „verbessert". Er wagte zu hoffen, dass er oder viel mehr Lisas Gefühle für ihn auch ein wenig für die Trennung verantwortlich waren.

David hatte an diesem Morgen keine Chance ausgelassen, um Lisa vor den Anderen zu diskreditieren – selbst Sophie war irgendwann der Kragen geplatzt und hatte ihn zu mehr Zurückhaltung aufgefordert: „Überfordern Sie ihn nicht, Zurückhaltung ist nicht seine Stärke", war Lisas letzte Bemerkung, bevor sie sich endlich wieder den Geschäftthemen zuwenden konnten. Trotzdem war Lisas Selbstsicherheit angeknackst.

„Und was versprichst du dir davon?" David war wütend. Es ging darum, wer zu der Fortbildung nach Augsburg fährt und David ging wie selbstverständlich davon aus, dass er alleine fahren würde, Lisa hatte ja noch nie großen Wert auf solche Veranstaltungen gelegt. „Einen Erkenntniszuwachs. Die Einladung gilt für die gesamte Geschäftsleitung, also sollte jeder mitfahren, der möchte." Nach langen hin und her stand der Plan: David, Lisa, Rokko und Sophie würden fahren.

Eine Woche später ging es los. Bernd Plenske brachte seine Tochter gerade zum Bahnhof: „Und du denkst, das ist eine gute Idee? Ich meine, Augsburg ist soweit weg und wenn du dich nicht wohl fühlst…" Er umarmte seine Tochter zum Abschied: „Wenn die nicht nett zu dir sind oder du nach Hause willst, dann ruf an, ich hole dich ab." Bernd verabschiedete sich mit einem bösen Blick in die Runde: Einen für David, der es einfach nur vermasselt hatte; einen für Rokko, von dem seine Helga dachte, er sei der Richtige, der aber noch nicht wirklich dazugekommen war, zu beweisen, was in ihm steckt und einen für Sophie, weil die gemeint hatte, dass man seine Kinder auch überbemuttern kann.

„Man könnte meinen, du bist noch nie aus Berlin 'rausgekommen." David hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, immer wieder gegen Lisa zu sticheln. Lisa hatte zwar ein Buch auf dem Schoß, aber ihre Begeisterung für die schöne Landschaft ließ sie immer wieder aus dem Fenster sehen. Rokko saß ihr gegenüber und beobachtete sie fasziniert. „Was lesen Sie da eigentlich? Oder viel mehr, was würden Sie lesen, wenn Sie nicht aus dem Fenster sehen würden?" So entwickelte sich ein Gespräch zwischen Rokko und Lisa, die einmal mehr merkte, wie gut Rokko ihr tat, wie gelöst sie in seiner Gegenwart war und was für ein Fehler es gewesen ist, sich von ihm zu trennen.

„Wollen Sie lieber rechts oder links schlafen?" Lisa bekam große Augen als sie verstand, was Rokko meinte. Die vier waren in Augsburg angekommen und stießen gleich im Hotel auf erste Probleme: Irgendetwas war bei der Zimmerbuchung schief gegangen und nun gab es nur noch zwei Einzel- und ein Doppelzimmer für sie. An und für sich hätte man sich einigen können, aber Sophie war der Meinung, dass eine distinguierte Frau von Welt wie sie es war, wohl Anspruch auf ein Einzelzimmer hatte. David wollte hingegen partout nicht mit Rokko und Lisa aus gegebenem Anlass nicht mit David in ein Zimmer. „Es ist in jedem Fall ein Bett zu wenig", flüsterte sie Rokko zu, während David versuchte seinen Charme bei der Rezeptionistin spielen zu lassen. Rokko zog die Augenbrauen hoch: „Wieso?" – „Naja, David und sein Ego, Frau von Brahmberg, Sie und ich. Macht ein Bett zu wenig." Lisa beobachtete mit einem Kopfschütteln Davids Auftritt und wandte sich dann an Rokko: „Hätten Sie etwas dagegen, sich das Doppelzimmer mit mir zu teilen?" Rokko konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Für ihn war Lisas Stellungnahme eindeutig – nämlich gegen David. Vielleicht würden sie sich so wieder näher kommen. Oh ja, diese Chance würde nicht ungenutzt an Rokko Kowalski vorüberziehen. Lisa war Rokko in ihre gemeinsame Unterkunft für die nächsten Tage gefolgt und musste zu ihrem Entsetzen feststellen, dass dies nicht nur ein Doppelzimmer, sondern auch ein Doppelzimmer mit Doppelbett war. Beruhige dich, Lisa, du vertraust ihm, er wird dir nichts tun. „Links", antwortete sie abrupt. Ja, links war eindeutig näher zur Tür, nur für den Fall… „Fühlen Sie sich wohl bei diesem Gedanken?" Rokko kannte Lisa gut und wusste, wie unangenehm ihr alles Körperliche war. „Ehrlich gesagt nein, aber bei dem Gedanken, raus zu gehen und noch einmal die Bettenfrage aufzurollen, fühle ich mich noch unwohler."

Rokko hatte amüsiert beobachtet wie Lisa aus dem Bad gekommen und schnell unter die Decke gekrochen war – als wäre ihr Nachthemd wirklich so kurz gewesen, dass er ein Stückchen Haut zu sehen bekommen hätte… „Wenn Sie heute Nacht aus dem Bett fallen, wecken Sie mich bitte nicht." Rokko spielte darauf an, dass Lisa ganz nah am Bettrand lag und eine falsche Bewegung dafür gesorgt hätte, dass sie sich auf dem Boden wieder finden würde. Lisa drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Wie ein altes Ehepaar lagen sie nun neben einander. Um die Stille zu durchbrechen, fragte Rokko: „Wieso hat das mit David und Ihnen nicht geklappt?" – „Es hat halt einfach nicht gepasst. Ich glaube, ich bin einer Illusion hinterhergelaufen." Lisa atmete tief durch. „Wenigstens kann ich jetzt sagen, dass mir nichts entgangen ist. Stella sagt auch, dass ich diese Erfahrung machen musste." – „Stella?" Richtig, Rokko wusste nichts von Stella und er sollte auch nicht erfahren, welche Rolle sie in deinem Leben spielt – zumindest nicht heute Abend. „Eine gute Freundin." – „Ach so." Wieder wurde es still zwischen den Beiden. Rokko dachte angestrengt nach – wenn David nur ihre Illusion war, die so weit weg von der Realität war, was war er dann in ihren Augen? 

Brrr…, entfuhr es Rokko. Erst war er dank Lisa kaum zu Schlaf gekommen und dann musste er auch noch am eigenen Leib erfahren, dass sie kalt duschte und hinterher vergaß den Wasserhahn wieder in die Normalstellung zu bringen. „Zählen Sie eigentlich immer im Schlaf?" fragte Rokko Lisa, als sie beim Frühstück saßen. Ihr Gesicht bekam eine gesunde Farbe. „Ähm ja, deshalb wollte niemand im Ferienlager das Zimmer mit mir teilen. Es tut mir leid, wenn Sie deswegen nicht schlafen konnten." Lisa hatte die meiste Zeit im Schlaf geredet, das meiste war unzusammenhängendes Gemurmel, aber irgendwann hatte sie angefangen zu zählen – bei über 33 Milliarden hatte sie angefangen. Jetzt wusste, was Jürgen gemeint hat, als er sagte, dass jemand Lisa endlich einmal nullen müsste….

Alles angepasste Langweiler, dachte Rokko, als er sich in einer Pause von seinem Seminar wegschlich. Eigentlich hatte er sich auf den Austausch mit anderen „Werbekometen" gefreut, aber keine der diskutierten Ideen hatte bei ihm einen Kreativschub ausgelöst. Jetzt war er auf dem Weg in sein Hotelzimmer. Er wollte sein Buch holen – es musste hier ja irgendwo einen Park geben, in dem man das schöne Wetter genießen und etwas lesen konnte… In der Tür stieß er mit Lisa zusammen. Auch sie hatte genug von ihrem Seminar, es war furchtbar langweilig und Davids Selbstlob in Bezug auf die Übernahme vor einem halben Jahr ging ihr auf die Nerven. Wenn ich schon einmal in einer anderen Stadt bin, dann will ich auch etwas davon sehen. „Na schöne Frau, wohin des Wegs?" Rokkos Laune wurde sofort besser als er Lisa sah. „Ähm… Ich schwänze, sozusagen. Aber das ist wirklich das erste Mal." – „Oh, erste Male sind toll. Lassen Sie mich Zeuge sein." Er hakte sich bei der knallroten Lisa unter und verließ mit ihr das Hotel. „Und jetzt? Was haben Sie vor?" – „Ich wollte mir die Stadt ansehen." Lisa holte einen kleinen Stadtplan der Augsburger Innenstadt aus ihrer Tasche hervor. „Ich bin nämlich wirklich nie richtig aus Berlin 'rausgekommen." Sie zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. „Dann lassen Sie uns dahinten anfangen." Rokko deutete die Straße runter, an deren Ende die Ulrichskirche zu sehen war. Danach ging es ins Museum der Augsburger Puppenkiste. „Diese Figuren haben mir als Kind immer Angst gemacht. Sie haben so große Köpfe…" Lisa lächelte Rokko scheu an. Anschließend ging es in die Wallanlagen des Roten Tores. „…Reste der Stadtmauer…", las Lisa auf einem Aufsteller. „Hören Sie doch mal auf zu lesen und stellen Sie sich vor wie es gewesen sein muss so vor 400 oder 500 Jahren." Rokko begann wild zu gestikulieren und seinen Kopf in die Löcher in den Mauerresten zu stecken. Er ist so unbeschwert. So war ich auch mal… hoffentlich bekomme ich das wieder. Rokkos ganz eigene Stadtführung brachte Lisa immer wieder zum Lachen. In der Fuggerei hatte sie dann schon Bauchschmerzen vor Lachen. „Okay, nun ist aber gut. Ab jetzt lesen wir wie ernsthafte Touristen die Aufsteller und machen oh und ah." Lisa wischte sich ein paar Lachtränen aus den Augen.

„Und was ist mit Mittagessen?" – „Was soll mit Mittagessen sein?" – „Na haben Sie keinen Hunger?" Lisa horchte in sich hinein. „Doch", lachte sie ihn an. Wenig später hatten sie sich in ein kleines bayrisches Lokal zurückgezogen. „Man könnte meinen, das wäre eine eigenständige Sprache", schmunzelte Rokko. Gestärkt mit bayrischen Spezialitäten und euphorisch, dass sie sich endlich zum Du durchgerungen hatten, ging es dann weiter: Vogeltor, Jakobertor, den Augsburger Dom, den Goldenen Saal im Rathaus… sie hatten wirklich keine Sehenswürdigkeit ausgelassen. Langsam wurde es Abend und auf dem Weg zurück ins Hotel seufzte Lisa. Der Tag mit Rokko hatte ihr viel Freude bereitet und wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie jetzt zu so einer steifen Abendveranstaltung mussten, dann wurde ihr schon wieder ganz anders. „War das ein Zufriedenheitsseufzer?" – „Nee, eher ein ich-habe-keine-Lust-auf-den-Rest-der-Fortbildung-Seufzer." – „Dann lass uns einfach nicht hingehen." – „Das geht doch nicht. Wir haben schon den ganzen Tag geschwänzt." - „Wo ist denn deine Spontaneität hin? Zur vollständigen bayrischen Erfahrung fehlt uns jetzt nur noch ein Besuch im Biergarten." Den ganzen Tag hatten sie die Kälteresistenz der Augsburger bewundert, die trotz der recht frischen Temperaturen die Biergärten und Außencafés bevölkerten. Rokko sah sie hoffnungsvoll an. Auch für ihn war der Tag wunderschön und Lisa wieder so nah zu sein, bedeutete ihm unendlich viel.

Zu später Stunde stolperten Rokko und Lisa in ihr Hotelzimmer. Sie waren beide nicht an die bayrische Vorstellung von einem ordentlichen Glas Bier gewöhnt und waren dementsprechend beschwipst. Wenn später einmal jemand fragen würde, wie es passiert war, dass Lisa rücklings ins Bett gefallen und er auf ihr gelandet war, dann würde Rokko nicht antworten können – er wusste es einfach nicht. Zuerst hatten sie auch noch darüber gelacht, aber dann war Lisa das Lachen im Hals stecken geblieben: Rokkos nach Alkohol riechender Atem so dicht über ihrem Gesicht, sein Lachen, sein Körpergewicht auf ihr, sie konnte mehr von ihm spüren als ihr lieb war und seine kläglichen Versuche von ihr runter zu rollen… Es stiegen Bilder in ihr auf, von denen sie dachte, sie erfolgreich verdrängt zu haben. „Nein", kam es leise von ihr. Dann lauter: „Nein! Nein! Nein!" Rokko war verwirrt, sein Schwips war sofort weg. Was war los? „Nein! Nein! Nein!" Lisa trat und schlug um sich und immer wieder rief sie: „Nein! Nein! Nein!" Dabei hatte sie Rokko aus dem Bett geschleudert. Als der sich einigermaßen aufgerappelt hatte, sah er sie in Fötushaltung auf ihrer Bettseite liegen. „Hey." Er wollte sie in den Arm nehmen, aber sie schlug seine Hand weg: „Fass mich nicht an." – „Kann ich irgendetwas…" weiter kam er nicht. „Ich hab nein gesagt, ich hab doch nein gesagt." Lisa zitterte wie Espenlaub und die Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinunter. Rokko entschied, ein bisschen an die frische Luft zu gehen und Lisa etwas Zeit zu geben, sich zu beruhigen. Irgendetwas war schief gelaufen, vielleicht war ihr etwas zugestoßen – was immer es war, das Trauma saß tief. Oder es war ganz frisch… Ob David…? Rokkos Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Irgendetwas war mit Lisa und er würde jetzt mit ihr darüber reden. Entschlossen ging er zurück ins Hotel, aber alles, was er dort fand, war ein handgeschriebener Zettel: „Fahre zurück nach Berlin." Mehr nicht? Nur eine Flucht. Rokko setzte sich aufs Bett und vergrub seinen Kopf in den Händen. Er liebte diese Frau und das letzte, was er wollte, war, dass sie seinetwegen traurig war.

80


	4. Chapter 4

4. Amor einmal anders  
„Wer kann denn dis mitten inne Nacht sein?", schimpfte Bernd vor sich hin. Es hatte geklingelt und es war höchstens 3 Uhr morgens, schlecht gelaunt öffnete Bernd die Tür. Davor stand eine resolute Taxifahrerin mit Lisa im Arm. Es war gar nicht so einfach, im nächtlichen Berlin eine Taxifahrerin zu finden, die sich auch noch bereit erklärte bis nach Göberitz zu fahren. „Schnattchen, was ist denn passiert? Was machst du denn hier? Deine Fortbildung sollte doch bis Donnerstag dauern. Warum hast du nicht angerufen?" – „Macht 56,50, die Alleinunterhaltung mal nicht mitgerechnet. Ein bisschen verstockt die Kleene, wa?" Lisa war in der Zwischenzeit in ihr Zimmer gegangen und hatte sich ins Bett gelegt. Ihr Verstand wusste, dass die ganze Situation in dem Hotelzimmer nicht so bedrohlich war wie sie ihm ersten Moment geglaubt hatte und dass sie es Rokko nur hätte erklären müssen, aber ihr Herz rief: „Lauf so schnell du kannst." Und so hatte sie ihre Sachen zusammengepackt und war mit dem erst besten Zug nach Berlin gefahren.

Rokko wäre ihr am liebsten hinterher gereist, aber der Zug war schon weg als er zum Bahnhof kam und zurück im Hotel traf er David Seidel in der Hotelbar. „Tja, geschickt eingefädelt war das von Ihnen schon. Das Hotelzimmer mit Lisa teilen, aber ich hätte Ihnen sagen können, dass das ein Eigentor ist", lallte David, „Sie wollte ja nicht mal mich und dabei war sie ja soooo unsterblich in mich verliebt." Das ergab ja jetzt noch viel weniger Sinn: Es war Lisas Vorschlag, sich das Zimmer zu teilen. Aber wenigstens hatte er jetzt die Erkenntnis, dass David nichts mit Lisas Verhalten zu tun hatte. Das beruhigte Rokko, denn er hätte nicht gewusst, war er mit David gemacht hätte, wenn er Lisa so verletzt hätte…

„Och, Herr Haas, was soll denn das?" Rokko hatte gerade so die Tür aufbekommen und sah sein Wohnzimmer im Chaos versinken – überall Kleiderpuppen, Stoffe und Zeichnungen. „Sind wir etwa schlecht gelaunt? War es denn nicht schön in Augsburg?" Hugo sah nicht einmal von seinem Zeichenblock auf. Ja, Augsburg… Rokko hatte schon befürchtet, diese Seminare würden nie ein Ende nehmen und die Deutsche Bahn hatte sich auch gegen ihn verschworen – erst war der Zug zu spät und dann fuhr er höchstens Schrittgeschwindigkeit – zumindest fühlte sich das für Rokko so an. Auf der Fahrt hatte er alle möglichen Szenarien im Kopf durchgespielt, die für Lisas, sagen wir, Ausraster verantwortlich sein könnten. Die meisten Gedanken verwarf er gleich wieder – zu grausam, zu banal, zu dies, zu das. Er brauchte Gewissheit: „Ich bin noch mal kurz weg."

„Herr Kowalski?" Helga war nicht wirklich überrascht ihn zu sehen, Lisa hatte ihr von dem Vorkommnis berichtet. „Die Lisa ist nicht da, aber vielleicht möchten Sie trotzdem reinkommen." Sie war sich noch nicht sicher, was und vor allem wie sie es Rokko sagen würde, aber er sollte sich nicht schuldig fühlen. „So, hier." Helga stellte ein Tasse Tee vor ihm hin. „Sie mögen die Lisa sehr, oder?" – „Ja, Frau Plenske, das tue ich. Ich liebe sie." – „Hmm." Es wurde Helga ganz warm um ihr Mutterherz. Er wirkte so aufrichtig. „Sie haben bestimmt viel Erfahrung mit Frauen, oder?" Rokko war ein wenig perplex, aber er wollte ehrlich zu ihr sein. „Ähm, naja, doch, irgendwie schon." – „Und bei der Lisa…" – „…ist das nicht so der Fall?" Rokko musste ein wenig lächeln, es war ziemlich offensichtlich. Er dachte zurück an die Präsentation, als er sie geküsst hatte und ihre Empörung darüber und an den Abend, als er Lisa nur im Handtuch bekleidet die Tür geöffnet hatte und wie verschämt sie gewesen war. „Ähm, nein… und die Erfahrung, die sie gemacht hat, die war nicht schön, gar nicht schön." Rokko sah Helga fragend an. Was wollte sie ihm damit sagen? Wollte sie ihm damit sagen, dass jemand ein Nein für ein Ja gehalten hatte? Bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm schlecht. „Die Lisa ist stark, die schafft das. Und die Stella hilft ihr, wo sie kann. Da ist sie ja jetzt auch." Helga machte eine Pause. „Sie sollten am Ball bleiben, aber vielleicht sollten Sie nicht so forsch rangehen, ja?"

Derweil im Göberitzer Pfarrhaus: Stella hatte mit Sorge beobachtet, welch Rückschlag Lisa bei ihrer Reise nach Augsburg erlitten hatte. „Es war gut, dass du mal 'rausgekommen bist. Und das Erlebnis mit Rokko, das war ein Unfall, das hätte dir mit jedem passieren können." Lisa nickte. „Mein Verstand weiß das und mein Herz sagt, ich habe ihn gerne, aber es hat Angst." – „Du willst doch eine reelle Chance für euch beide, oder? Dann sprich mit ihm oder bring ihn mit, wenn du dich alleine nicht traust, aber tu etwas. Der arme Kerl weiß doch gar nicht, was los ist und kann sich auf dein Verhalten bestimmt keinen Reim machen." 

„Hallo Mäuschen, du hast den Herrn Kowalski nur ganz knapp verpasst." – „Rokko war hier? Was wollte er denn?" – „Wissen, ob es dir gut geht. Er hat das hier für dich da gelassen." Helga reichte ihrer Tochter eine CD.

Gerührt betrachtete Lisa die Fotos, die auf der CD waren – alle von ihrer Stadtbesichtigung. Einige zeigten sie zusammen mit Rokko, andere wieder nur Lisa, die meisten waren Schnappschüsse. Lisa dachte zurück an diesen Tag – wie unbeschwert und leicht sie sich gefühlt hatte, dieses Gefühl hatte sie so vermisst in den letzten Jahren… Als sie die CD zurück in die Hülle legen wollte, fand sie darin einen Brief – Rokko hatte schon eine eigenwillige Handschrift. Viel geschrieben hatte er nicht, nur dass sie sich seiner Gefühle für sie sicher sein konnte und dass er es bedauerte, sie in Aufregung versetzt zu haben. Er bat sie um Entschuldigung und fragte, ob er es irgendwie wieder gut machen konnte. Lisa wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. Sie fühlte Verbitterung in sich aufsteigen. Verbitterung darüber, dass dieser Novembertag vor 5 Jahren jetzt auch noch einen zweiten Menschen unglücklich machen würde.

Bei Kerima ging Lisa Rokko so gut es eben ging aus dem Weg. Sie hatte sich kurz für die Fotos bedankt und ihm wenig glaubhaft versichert, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Sein Halbwissen um Lisas Vergangenheit und ihr kompletter Rückzug von ihm hatten Rokko stark verunsichert. Er wusste nicht, ob er nun auf sie zugehen oder sie einfach nur in Ruhe lassen sollte. Aber heute sollte endlich jemand kommen, mit dem er über all das sprechen konnte und der schon während seiner Kindheit immer die besten Ratschläge parat hatte: Seine Schwester Rieke. Durch Zufall hatte er einen Zettel gefunden, auf dem Hugo notiert hatte, dass sie heute um 1 Uhr auf dem Hauptbahnhof eintreffen würde. Rokko hatte sich also den Tag frei genommen, seine Wohnung auf Vordermann gebracht und um Punkt 1 Uhr betrat er den Hauptbahnhof – nur um 1 Uhr kam kein Zug aus Hamburg… Rokko studierte die Fahrpläne und musste feststellen, dass sein Mitbewohner vergessen hatte, auch das Wort „Nachtzug" zu notieren. Ein wenig entnervt ging er wieder nach Hause – das war so typisch Rieke, sie war ein absoluter Nachtmensch…

„Das ist also Kerima-Moda." Rieke sah sich neugierig um. „Und wessen Büro ist das?" – „Das meiner Chefin, Lisa Plenske. Und jetzt lass uns endlich gehen. Es ist zwei Uhr morgens und tagsüber ist hier wirklich mehr los." – „Es ist erst halb zwei." Rokko rollte mit den Augen, das durfte doch wirklich nicht wahr sein, als würde das noch einen Unterschied machen. „Und? Das ist fast das gleiche." – „Nicht wirklich. Ab 2 Uhr nehmen wir Eintritt." Rokko und Rieke drehten sich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. Da stand Lisa mit einem großen Berg Akten auf dem Arm. „Was machst du denn hier?" Rokko konnte den erstaunten Tonfall in seiner Stimme kaum unterdrücken. „Ich arbeite hier." – „Ich meine auch eher, was du schon um diese Zeit hier machst." – „Noch." Rokko zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich bin noch hier. Und wenn du mich fragst, arbeite ich viel zu viel hier." Lisa deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung auf den Papierkram auf ihrem Arm. Riekes Blick wanderte von Rokko zu Lisa und zurück. Da lag eine Anziehung zwischen den Beiden, aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Das konnte sie spüren. „Geht ihr rein oder bleibt ihr hier draußen?" – „Warum?" fragte Rokko. „Naja, wenn ihr reingeht, dann folge ich euch diskret und wenn ihr hier bleibt, müsste ich mich an euch vorbei schleichen, bevor mir die Arme abfallen." Lisa lächelte unsicher, als Rokko auf sie zukam und ihr die Akten abnahm. „Ich kann das allein." – „Ich weiß, aber ich will ja nicht, dass meine Lieblingschefin einen Rückenschaden bekommt. Wohin damit?" – „Auf den Schreibtisch."

„David hat ein Boot?" – „Ich wusste das auch nicht, aber heute Morgen hat er angerufen und gesagt, er würde damit segeln gehen und er wisse noch nicht, wann er wiederkommt. Klang ein bisschen nach verfrühter Midlife-Crisis" Lisa zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja, und so ist die ganze Arbeit an mir hängen geblieben. Darum bin ich auch noch hier." Erst jetzt räusperte sich Rieke: „Oh, entschuldige, darf ich vorstellen? Das ist Friederike, meine Lieblingsschwester." – „Ja, aber Friederike haben eigentlich immer nur alle gesagt, wenn ich etwas ausgefressen habe. Ich bin Rieke." Freundlich lächelnd reichte sie Lisa die Hand. Gemeinsam hatten sie sich an den Tresen gesetzt und Rokko schenkte Kaffee ein und schmierte Brote für alle. Das muss wohl ein Kowalski-Gen sein, dachte Lisa, sie gibt mir das gleiche gute Gefühl der Gelöstheit wie Rokko. Still betrachtete sie Rieke, die Rokko gerade die neusten Familiengeschichten erzählte. Bis auf die Haare und die Augen sah sie Rokko eigentlich nicht ähnlich. Witzigerweise hatte sie genau eine graue Strähne, die hinter ihrem rechten Ohr begann und dann in ihrem Pferdeschwanz verschwand. 

„Das klingt gar nicht gut, Kleiner." Rieke knuffte ihren Bruder in den Arm. Nachdem die erste S-Bahn nach Göberitz an diesem Morgen bald kommen sollte, hatten sie sich von Lisa verabschiedet und sich auf den Weg zu Rokko gemacht. Rieke war genauso direkt wie ihr kleiner Bruder und machte ein besorgtes Gesicht: „Hast du versucht, mit ihr darüber zu sprechen?" – „Ja, aber sie blockt nur ab. Und sag nicht ständig Kleiner zu mir, das mochte ich noch nie." Rokko grinste sie schief an.

„Lisa?" Rieke hatte kurz geklopft und steckte den Kopf durch die Tür. „Hast du schon Pläne für die Mittagspause?" Langsam wanderten sie durch einen nahe gelegenen Park. Rieke musste schwer schlucken: „Das ist noch schlimmer als Rokkos Vermutung. Weißt du, er hat dich wirklich gern und er sucht die Schuld für das, was in Augsburg passiert ist, bei sich." Lisa wischte sich eine Träne weg und nickte: „Ich weiß. Aber wie soll ich ihm das denn sagen?" – „Wenn du willst, dann bin ich dabei oder ich sag es ihm." Lisa dachte nach. Nein, das ging nicht. Er musste es von ihr erfahren. „Ich glaube, ich weiß wie ich es mache." Wieder schwiegen sie. Lisa sah sich um und ihr Blick fiel auf ein Optikergeschäft. „Tust du mir einen Gefallen?" Rieke hörte ihr kurz zu. „Na klar, mach ich das für dich." Schon wieder lachend betraten die Beiden das Geschäft. „Was ist mir der? Oder mit der?" Rieke hatte nicht schlecht gestaunt, dass Lisa so aus sich herauskommen konnte. „Du, die nette Optikerin fängt gleich an zu heulen. Wir sind jetzt seit 3 Stunden hier und du hast dich noch immer nicht entschieden." Lisa hielt zwei Brillen hoch. „Eine von denen wird's. Aber welche? Guck mal, die hier ist ein Klassiker. Silberrand, ovale Gläser, passt zu allem. Und die hier hat rautenförmige Gläser und eine interessante Farbe. Die gefällt mir viel besser, aber ob ich immer den Mut habe, sie zu tragen…" Rieke dachte nach. Lisa hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie aufhören wollte, sich hässlich zu machen, nur damit die Leute ihr nicht zu nahe kamen. Also wäre die auffällige Brille besser, aber sie sollte sich auch nicht gleich überfordern. „Nimm sie beide und entscheide jeden Morgen neu, welche du tragen willst." Rieke konnte genauso überzeugend sein wie Rokko und hatte die Optikerin so lange bequatscht bis die sich bereit erklärt hatte, zumindest den „Klassiker" sofort fertig zu machen. Vielleicht würde die perfekte Fassade aus Frisur, Kleidung und Brille Lisa genug Selbstvertrauen für das Gespräch mit Rokko verleihen.

„Herein." Rokko hatte längst gesehen, dass Lisa vor seiner Bürotür stand und versuchte, ihre Nervosität unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Sie trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich; sie blieb direkt dahinter stehen und presste sich so dicht daran, dass sie die Türklinke in ihrem Rücken spüren konnte. „Ich muss dir etwas sagen. Ich weiß aber nicht wie, darum wäre es das beste, wenn du mitkommst." Rokko nickte, es schien ihr Ernst zu sein und vielleicht würde sie sich ihm öffnen können. 

Die Fahrt nach Göberitz war von peinlichem Schweigen geprägt. Lisas Unruhe stieg je mehr sie sich der Göberitzer Kirche näherten. Du tust das Richtige, Lisa, er muss es wissen, du willst euch doch eine Chance geben, er soll sich doch nicht auch schlecht fühlen, nur weil du lieber verdrängst… „Und was machen wir hier?" Rokko deutete auf das Pfarrhaus.

80


	5. Chapter 5

5. Das Recht auf die Wahrheit

War das Pfarrhaus letzte Woche auch schon so groß und Furcht einflössend? Lisa war vor der Tür stehen geblieben und sah die Wand hinauf. Sie atmete tief ein und drehte sich dann zu Rokko: „Wir sind hier, weil du ein Recht auf die Wahrheit hast." Rokko betrachtete sie, sie wirkte auf einmal so klein und verletzlich: „Eins musst du mir versprechen: Du darfst nichts von dem, was du mir gesagt und geschrieben hast, wieder zurück nehmen, ja? Du darfst mich nicht für das verachten, was du jetzt erfahren wirst, ja?" Lisa sah ihn unsicher an. „Natürlich verspreche ich dir das. Ich könnte dich doch nie verachten." Er wünschte, er hätte etwas sagen können, was sie wirklich beruhigt hätte, aber das war ihm wohl nicht gelungen.

„Lisa! Wen hast du uns denn da mitgebracht?" Es kam eine Frau auf Rokko zu, die höchstens Mitte Dreißig war und deren hüftlanges Haar trotzdem ganz grau war. Sie trug eine dunkle Jeans und Turnschuhe, dazu einen roten Rollkragenpullover und ein auffälliges Schmuckstück. Es sah aus wie ein Brustbeutel für Schulkinder, aber es war aus Leder und aufwendig bemalt und mit Federn verziert. „Ich bin Stella", stellte sie sich vor. „Wir sind hier alle per Du, also wie kann ich dich nennen?" – „Rokko." – „Aha, der sagenumwobene Rokko. Es freut mich, dich endlich einmal leibhaftig kennen zu lernen." Stella folgte Rokkos Blick und bemerkte, dass er an ihrem Schmuck hängen geblieben war: „Ich habe lange bei den Mohawk in Kanada gelebt und als ich mich verabschieden musste, gab es mir zu Ehren eine Zeremonie. Das ist ein Medizinbeutel, er soll mich vor bösen Geistern beschützen." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Ich wünschte, er würde auch alle meine Mädels beschützen." Nach einer weiteren Pause deutete sie in eine Ecke: „Setz dich doch einfach schon mal zu den Anderen." Der Raum war seltsam aufgeteilt: In der Mitte lagen ein paar Matten, auf denen die Frauen schon Platz genommen hatten und dahinter, in ihren Rücken sozusagen, saßen die Männer. Rokko stellte sich kurz vor und setzte sich dann zu einem Jungen, der vielleicht 20 war, sich Matze nannte und ihn so nett aufgefordert hatte, neben ihm Platz zu nehmen. „Freund, Verwandter oder Ehemann?" – „Ich bin ein Freund von Lisa." – „Lisa, interessant, die bringt doch sonst nur ihre Familie mit." Sie wurden still, denn Stella wollte anfangen. „Guten Abend zusammen. Als erstes habe ich eine gute Nachricht: Das ist schon die dritte Woche ohne Neuzugänge." Kurzer Applaus unterbrach sie. „Aber manchmal, da lässt uns die Vergangenheit nicht los. Manchmal kommen Leute wieder, die schon lange nicht da waren und manchmal hilft es auch nur zu zuhören, aber nicht immer. Manchmal hilft nur Reden und zwar immer und immer wieder – bis man sich besser fühlt." Stella sah Lisa direkt an: „Lisa, du warst lange nicht hier und seit einiger Zeit besuchst du uns wieder. Heute hast du uns diesen netten jungen Mann mitgebracht und ich glaube, du willst uns deine Geschichte erzählen." Lisa nickte heftig. Sie hatte sich genau überlegt, was sie sagen würde und was sie weglassen würde, weil es zu wehtat. Die „Mädels" drehten sich zu ihr und auch Rokko machte auf seiner Matte große Ohren. Das, was zuerst ausgesehen hatte wie eine Mischung aus einer Weight-Watcher-Sitzung und einer seltsamen Sekte, sollte sich doch nicht etwa als Selbsthilfegruppe Gewaltopfer entpuppen…? „Es ist 5 Jahre her und es war ein Dienstag im November, es war der 4. um genau zu sein. Der Mathematik-Club der Göberitzer Gesamtschule sollte 10. Jahrestag feiern und obwohl ich schon gar nicht mehr Schülerin dort war, hab ich mich intensiv an den Vorbereitungen beteiligt. Wir haben abends noch lange gearbeitet und es war schon dunkel als ich die Schule verließ. Mein Vater hatte zwar angeboten, mich abzuholen, aber ich dachte, dass wäre nicht nötig, es ist ja auch gar nicht weit und es ist Göberitz, hier passiert doch sonst nie etwas… Ich habe eine Abkürzung durch die Sanderstraße genommen. Die ist zwar nicht beleuchtet, aber dafür ist es viel kürzer als über die Hauptstraße. In Gedanken war ich immer noch bei den Vorbereitungen für die Feier – ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, dass neben mir ein Auto gehalten hatte. Ich… ich hab mich wirklich gewehrt, als dieser Typ mich in das Auto zog. Ich hab geschrieen und getreten, aber er war soviel stärker als ich…" Rokkos Magen verkrampfte sich. Nein. Sie würde doch jetzt nicht erzählen, was er glaubte, dass sie erzählen würde? Was für ein Alptraum… Matze hatte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und ihm ein Taschentuch gereicht: „Es ist am schlimmsten, wenn man seine Befürchtungen bestätigt sieht." Lisa atmete noch einmal tief ein, du hast diese Geschichte doch schon x-mal in diesem Rahmen erzählt, das kann doch nicht so schwer sein, du liebst ihn und er hat ein Recht darauf, es zu wissen. „Die sind mit mir zur ehemaligen LPG gefahren." Das war eine Bahnstation vor Göberitz, das war eine kleine Ewigkeit vom Ortskern weg und total einsam, das Gebäude lag immerhin seit der Wende brach. Rokko schüttelte sich, sie fährt zweimal am Tag daran vorbei, wie erträgt sie das nur? „Als der mir den Rock hochschob und seine Hose öffnete, da wusste ich genau, was kommen würde – ich hatte ja in Bio gut aufgepasst." Jetzt wurde es Rokko richtig schwarz vor Augen – das war Lisas erste sexuelle Erfahrung? Erste Male sollten unvergesslich sein, aber nicht unvergesslich in diesem Sinne… „Ich war wie gelähmt vor Angst. Es hat so wehgetan, zuerst nur körperlich… Er hat so fürchterlich gestunken – nach Alkohol, nach Zigaretten und nach Schweiß. Mir wurde ganz übel und als es dann vorbei war, da haben die die Plätze getauscht. Der Fahrer kletterte zu mir nach hinten und…und…und…" Rokko fühlte wie ihm die Tränen herunter liefen. Nein, das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Jemand hatte seiner Lisa das angetan. Wenn ihm einer davon je in die Finger geraten würde, dann würde er ihn eigenhändig erwürgen oder noch besser: Ihn bei lebendigem Leib kastrieren, damit er einmal spürte, was Schmerzen sind. Er fühlte Zorn und Wut in sich aufsteigen. Stella hatte immer wieder zu ihm gesehen, um sicher zu gehen, wie er das alles verkraftete und bisher hielt er sich gut. „Als er fertig war, da hat er ‚Danke' gesagt und mich aus dem Auto geschubst." Lisa machte eine Pause, ja, jetzt hatte er die wichtigsten Informationen, er wusste, was passiert war. Sollte sie weitermachen? Es gab da sicher noch ein paar Dinge, die ihm helfen würden, sie besser zu verstehen. „Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich da gelegen habe, aber als ich ein Auto hörte, da bin ich aufgestanden und losgelaufen. Der Fahrer konnte mir gerade noch so ausweichen und ich weiß gar nicht, wie oft ich mir im Nachhinein gewünscht habe, er hätte es nicht geschafft. Irgendwann kam dann die Polizei, ich musste erzählen, was passiert war – immer wieder. Im Krankenhaus haben die mir dann die Pille danach gegeben, davon ging es mir dann ein paar Tage richtig, richtig dreckig und Blutuntersuchungen haben sie gemacht – für den Fall, dass ich mich mit irgendeiner Krankheit angesteckt hätte, als ob das noch einen Unterschied gemacht hätte…" Stella nutzte ihre Pause: „Ich möchte hier gleich noch einmal einhaken und betonen, wie wichtig es ist, dass solche Übergriffe nicht verschwiegen werden. Die Polizei ist dafür da, euch zu helfen und solche Verbrechen lückenlos aufzuklären." Lisa hatte bis jetzt einen gefassten Eindruck gemacht. „Gestern hat der Staatsanwalt bei mir angerufen. Die haben jeder sieben Jahre gekriegt, aber nächsten Montag, da sind sie wieder frei – wegen guter Führung. Erlässt mir jemand meinen Schmerz, wenn ich mich gut führe? Nein, ich hab lebenslänglich gekriegt." Erst jetzt wurde Rokko das ganze Ausmaß bewusst – sieben Jahre Haft, da war nicht wenig und fünf immer noch viel, aber es stand in keinem Verhältnis zu dem, was sie Lisa angetan hatten. „Das ist doch wirklich ungerecht." Er drehte sich zu Matze. „In unserem Rechtssystem stimmt etwas nicht. Siehst du die Rothaarige da? Das ist meine kleine Schwester. Unser Stiefvater hat sich an ihr vergangen. Ich hab ihn dafür verprügelt und zwei Jahre auf Bewährung wegen Körperverletzung bekommen. Er hingegen wird nur ein Jahr nach mir ein freier Mann sein. Er war ja geständig, das hat sich strafmildernd ausgewirkt... Und dabei hat er jeden einzelnen Schlag verdient." Er betrachtete Rokko von der Seite: „Du hast es gar nicht gewusst oder? Du hattest nur eine Vermutung…" Alles, was Rokko noch tun konnte, war nicken. Er hatte eine Ahnung, aber er hatte natürlich inständig gehofft, dass es einen weniger dramatischen Grund für Lisas Verhalten in Augsburg gab. Lisa hatte gerade ihren ganzen Mut zusammen genommen und setzte zur letzten Bemerkung an: „Aber was das schlimmste ist, ist, dass ich auch heute immer nur alle von mir wegstoßen kann. Ich habe mich in Rokko verliebt" sie gestikulierte nach hinten, wo er saß, „und ich weiß genau, dass das immer zwischen uns stehen wird und dass es nie eine normale Beziehung geben wird, weil… die Erinnerung einfach stärker ist als alles andere." Rokko glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Hatte sie ihm gerade eine Liebeserklärung gemacht? Er glaubte durchgehört zu haben, dass ihre Trennung nur ein Versuch war, keine Nähe zuzulassen.

„Ok, bevor wir dann für heute schließen", beendete Stella die Sitzung, „will ich, dass ihr euch noch einmal vor Augen führt, dass ihr die Opfer seid. Nichts von dem, was euch widerfahren ist, ist eure Schuld. Es steht euch zu, wieder glücklich zu werden und mit der richtigen Person an euerer Seite, dürfte es keine Hindernisse geben." Sie hatte Rokko kurz zugenickt, der auch gleich verstand, was sie meinte.

„Das war unwahrscheinlich mutig von dir." Rokko und Lisa standen noch lange, nachdem alle gegangen waren, vor dem Pfarrhaus. „Aber es ändert nichts, gar nichts. Für mich wirst du immer die tollste Frau der Welt bleiben – mutig, stark, witzig… Eben die Frau, die ich liebe." Lisa sah über seine Schulter hinweg in den dunklen Nachthimmel. „Weißt du, vor ein paar Jahren, da hab ich immer von der großen Liebe geträumt – mit allem drum und dran: Einem Mann, der mich liebt, vier Kindern, einem Häuschen mit Garten und einem Hund." Die aufsteigenden Tränen hatten ihre Stimme brüchig werden lassen. „Ich habe diesen Traum begraben. Ich weiß, dass ich das niemals haben werde." – „Aber natürlich wirst du das." Rokko nahm sie bei den Oberarmen und sah sie eindringlich an. Es schmerzte ihn zu hören, dass sie den gleichen Traum träumten und dass sie aufhören wollte ihn zu träumen… „Ich will mein altes Leben wieder haben. Ich hab es versucht, aber nur weil sie Fassade jetzt wieder stimmt, heißt es nicht, dass alles wieder so ist wie es einmal war." – „Du wirst dein Leben wieder kriegen, das verspreche ich dir. Ich werde dir helfen, okay? Wir gehen Schritt für Schritt dahin, wo du hin willst, ja?" Lisa nickte und ließ sich dann von ihm umarmen. „Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen?" – „Nein. Ich habe sehr lange dafür gebraucht, mich abends wieder alleine raus zu trauen und ich bin sehr stolz auf diesen Erfolg. Vielleicht traue ich mich schon Montag nicht mehr und so lange würde ich das gerne noch genießen." – „Darauf kannst du auch stolz sein. Wir sehen uns morgen." Rokko gab ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und sah ihr dann nach bis sie abgebogen und außer Sichtweite war.

In der S-Bahn hatte Rokko sich einen Platz am Fenster gesucht und sah hinaus. „Nächster Halt: Göberitz-Industriegebiet." Was für ein Euphemismus für ein paar eingefallene Kuhställe! Hier muss es gewesen sein. Viel zu sehen war nicht, aber er konnte fühlen, wie ihm schlecht wurde.

„Dein kreativer Mitbewohner mit den morbiden Ideen hat vor ungefähr einer Stunde gemerkt, dass man Tosca auch wieder abschalten kann." Rieke begrüßte ihren Bruder, der gerade zur Tür rein kam. Er war blass und sie wusste sofort was los war. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie es dir so schnell sagt." Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und nahm ihn in den Arm. „Komm her, Kleiner", sagte sie und ließ ihn erst einmal weinen. „Und jetzt, was wird nun aus euch?" Rokko zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das wird von ihr abhängen, ob ihr Vertrauen in mich groß genug ist. Sie sagt, sie liebt mich, aber sie traut sich nicht." Rieke nickte immer wieder: „Wie gut, dass deine große Schwester sich so spontan bei dir eingeladen hat. So hast du jemanden zum Reden."

80


	6. Chapter 6

6. Und wie geht es nun weiter?

Lisas erste Erleichterung darüber, dass nun kein Geheimnis mehr zwischen ihr und Rokko stand, hatte sich über Nacht in Zweifel verwandelt: Würde Rokko – die Sache mit etwas Abstand betrachtet – immer noch mit ihr zusammen sein wollen? Wieso sollte er das wollen? Sie würde ihm wahrscheinlich nie das bieten können, was eine normale Beziehung ausmachte… Als Lisa an diesem Morgen aus der S-Bahn stieg, wurden ihre Zweifel sofort zerstreut. Am Bahnsteig stand Rokko, er sah müde aus, aber er lächelte sie an: „Guten Morgen."

„Was ist denn schon normal? Normalität ist langweilig." Rokko versuchte Lisa ihre Zweifel zu nehmen. Sie hatte ihm gestanden, dass sie sehr gerne mit ihm zusammen wäre, hatte ihm aber auch ihre Bedenken geschildert: „Es würde nie normal sein." Verunsichert mied sie seinen Blick. Rokko griff nach ihren Händen: „Ich liebe dich – ohne wenn und aber. Hör bitte auf dir irgendwelche ‚Was wäre wenn'-Szenarien auszumalen und horche mal in dich hinein. Was willst du?" Lisa kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und dann verschränkte sie ihre Finger mit seinen: „Ich würde es gerne probieren." Rokko begann zu strahlen: „Gut, dann alles auf Anfang." Vorsichtig zog er sie an sich und genoss es, sie einen Moment nur zu halten. Als sie sich aus ihrer Umarmung lösten, konnte Rokko das Vertrauen sehen, das aus Lisas Augen strahlte. Langsam beugte er sich vor und küsste sie sanft. Er spürte wie sich Lisas Arme um seinen Hals legten, um ihn dichter an sich zu ziehen.

Hand in Hand ging es dann zu Kerima: „Wir werden da bestimmt schon vermisst", scherzte Rokko. „Rieke muss am Montag wieder in Hamburg sein. Ihr Verlag kann nicht ohne seine Lektorin. Sie würde trotzdem gerne etwas von Berlin sehen, vielleicht hast du Lust uns zu begleiten…" Lisas Gedanken schweiften ab, die Stadtbesichtigung in Augsburg war so schön… Berlin kannte sie, aber mit Rokko würde sie bestimmt eine ganz neue Sicht auf Altbekanntes kriegen. „Sehr, sehr gerne."

„So, Herr Haas, ab jetzt ist Schluss. Sie werden aufhören sich in Ihrem Selbstmitleid zu suhlen und der Vergangenheit nachzutrauern. Ihre Britta hätte das bestimmt nicht gewollt. Ich teile keine Aufmerksamkeit: Sie sind der Mitbewohner des Kleinen und Sie werden gefälligst mit zum Sightseeing kommen, aber vorher räumen Sie diesen Kram hier weg." Rokko hatte zwar wild gestikuliert, um Rieke davon abzuhalten, Hugo zu brüskieren, aber es hatte nichts genutzt – sie hatte sich in Rage geredet. „Okay", war Hugos Antwort. So einfach war das? Rokko staunte nicht schlecht und sah Hugo hinterher, der sich ohne Widerworte daran machte, seine Sachen aufzusammeln. „Sag doch nicht immer Kleiner zu mir – wenigstens nicht vor meinen Freunden." – „Gut. Und schon aufgeregt, weil wir Lisa treffen?" - „Ähm. Nein." – „Na dann kannst du ja auch frühstücken." Rieke deutete auf Rokkos Toast, von dem er nur einmal kurz abgebissen hatte.

„Wie habt ihr denn das gemacht?" Lisa war pünktlich am Treffpunkt und war erstaunt, nicht nur dass Hugo auch da war, nein, er schien sich auch noch köstlich mit Rieke zu amüsieren – er lachte und zwar nicht dieses irre Lachen wie nach seinen Antidepressiva, nein, es war ein unbeschwertes, herzliches Lachen. „Rieke hat ihm nur die Meinung gegeigt und schon war er wieder der Alte." Rokko war kurz vor Lisa stehen geblieben und wusste nicht recht, sollte er sie zur Begrüßung küssen? „Krieg ich keinen Kuss zur Begrüßung?" Ja, er sollte. „Du musst nicht verkrampft sein, wirklich." – „Du sagst mir, wenn du etwas nicht willst, ja?" – „Ja." Sie strahlten sich gegenseitig an und dann bekam Lisa ihren Begrüßungskuss. „Also Frau Kowalski wirklich! Sie wollen doch nicht allen Ernstes mit diesem I love Berlin-T-Shirt zum Sightseeing?" Rieke hatte gerade einem fliegenden Händler ein solches T-Shirt abgekauft und es über ihren Pullover gezogen. Lisa musste schmunzeln, sie war genauso wandlungsfähig wie Rokko – sie war erst vier Tage in der Stadt und hatte bereits vier verschiedene Outfits getragen. Heute war sie auf Touristin getrimmt: Sie trug Jeans, die ihre sportliche Figur wunderbar betonte, Wanderschuhe, einen Kapuzenpulli mit Tasche am Bauch und nun auch noch dieses T-Shirt. „Das ist immer noch besser als Ihre seltsamen Toga-Entwürfe." Und schlagfertig war sie auch noch. Ihre langen braunen Haare hatte sie zu zwei Zöpfen geflochten, wodurch ihre graue Strähne noch mehr auffiel. Aber Rieke war stolz auf ihre erste graue Strähne, sie nannte sie ein Zeichen der Weisheit. Über die Schulter hatte sie eine Tasche aus der B-Style-Kollektion gehängt, was Lisa besonders freute, aber ihre geliebte Kamera trug sie um den Hals, man konnte ja nie wissen, wann sich ein lohnenswertes Motiv vor einem auftat… „So Kleiner, dann lass uns mal los." Rieke hakte sich bei Rokko und Hugo ein und lief zielgerichtet zum Brandenburger Tor. „Wieso nennt sie dich eigentlich Kleiner?" wollte Lisa wissen, schließlich war er nicht kleiner als Rieke, eher im Gegenteil: Rieke reichte ihm nur bis zur Nase. „Als er frisch geschlüpft war, hab ich ihn immer das Baby genannt. Als er sich dann einigermaßen entfaltet hatte, war er der Zwerg für mich und als er dann anfing zu laufen und immer mit mir in die Schule wollte, da war er die Klette. Irgendwie hat sich daraus dann der Kleine entwickelt, das war das einzige, bei dem unsere Eltern nicht gesagt haben: ‚Rieke sag das nicht, sein Selbstbewusstsein könnte Schaden nehmen.' Und nun Kleiner, stell dich mal mit Lisa da hin, dann mach ich ein Foto." Als Lisa abends erschöpft vom Stadtmarathon ins Bett fiel, wusste sich nicht wie viele Fotos Rieke gemacht hatte – es waren gefühlte Tausend, insgeheim dankte Lisa der Industrie für die Erfindung der Digitalkamera, denn ohne wäre Rieke bestimmt nur damit beschäftigt gewesen, einen Film nach dem anderen einzulegen…

„Wenn du so verkrampft mir ihr umgehst, erinnerst du sie unentwegt an die Vergewaltigung und wie soll sie denn da zur Ruhe kommen?" Rieke reichte ihrem Bruder ein Glas Rotwein und setzte sich zum ihm auf das Sofa. „Überleg doch mal, Kleiner, sie hatte noch nie einen Freund und sie hatte keine Chance normale Erfahrungen zu sammeln. Was hast du denn mit deiner allerersten Freundin gemacht?" – „Soll ich ihr etwa einen ‚Willst du mit mir gehen? Ja, Nein, Vielleicht'-Zettel schreiben?" – „Nein, natürlich nicht, ihr geht ja schon miteinander. Also, was hast du mit Jette gemacht?" – „Jette war nicht meine erste Freundin, sie war nur die Erste, die ich mit nach Hause gebracht habe – und auch die Letzte. Es war schwierig genug, sie zu trösten, nachdem Papa sie gefragt hat, ob sie irische Vorfahren hat – sie hat doch ihre roten Haare und die Sommersprossen so gehasst. Aber ich war mit ihr auf dem Minigolfplatz, da war ich mit Lisa aber auch schon und zum Wattwandern." – „Naja, Berlin ist zu weit weg dafür. Was hat man noch so in der Pubertät gemacht, wenn man miteinander gegangen ist?" Rieke zog die Stirn kraus und drehte mit ihrem Finger an einem ihrer Zöpfe. „Kino, Zoo, Zirkus, Puppentheater, Botanischer Garten… Wir haben auch immer an der Halfpipe 'rumgehangen. Da muss doch etwas für euch zwei dabei sein." Rokko und Rieke zerbrachen sich noch eine ganze Weile den Kopf darüber, was Rokko und Lisa unternehmen konnten, um eine normale Beziehung zu führen. „Vielleicht solltest du mal bei ihrer Selbsthilfegruppe fragen, ob es auch eine für Angehörige gibt. Muss es ja, du bist bestimmt nicht der einzige, der Hemmungen hat…" Rokko nickte, das war eine gute Idee, mit Matze hatte er sich ja auch gut verstanden und sich austauschen half Lisa ja auch, wieso dann nicht auch ihm?

„Herr Haas, ich kann nicht hier bleiben. Ich habe einen Job in Hamburg, der ist vielleicht nicht so kreativ wie Ihrer, aber ich mache ihn gerne. Sie haben sich ganz alleine aus Ihrem Sumpf gezogen, ich hab Ihnen nur den Befehl dazu gegeben." Der Abend für Riekes Abreise war gekommen und natürlich musste es der Nachtzug sein. Hugo wollte, dass sie in Berlin bleibt als seine neue Muse und Antreiberin. „Der Kleine vertritt mich, wenn Ihnen mal wieder der Kopf zu Recht gerückt werden muss und wenn das nicht hilft, dürfen Sie mich gerne anrufen." Riekes gespielt befehlerischer Ton wich einem sanfteren: „Ich wünsche Ihnen alles, alles Gute, Herr Haas – nicht nur für die neue Kollektion." Sie umarmte Hugo kurz und drehte sich dann zu Rokko: „Ok, Kleiner, keine langen Abschiedsszenen, der Zug wartet schließlich nicht auf mich." Sie knuffte Rokko kurz in den Arm: „Dir auch alles Gute. Ich bin mir sicher, ihr schafft das." Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen stieg sie in den Zug. Zwar hatten sie als Kinder oft gestritten, aber trotzdem war das Verhältnis von Rokko und Rieke sehr innig. Seit Rokko in Berlin wohnte, sahen sie sich seltener, was den Abschied jetzt besonders schwer machte. Gerne wäre sie noch etwas geblieben, um Rokko und Lisa zu unterstützen, aber sie wurde in Hamburg gebraucht und Super-Rieke würde nie jemanden hängen lassen… Der Zug rollte langsam los, als Rieke an einem Fenster auftauchte und wilde Grimassen zog. Rokko musste grinsen, so hatte sie ihn als Kind immer aufgemuntert, wenn sie in verschiedene Ferienlager fuhren und er Angst hatte, er würde keine Freunde finden…

Helga hatte Rokko und Lisa auffallend oft Händchen haltend bei Kerima gesehen und freute sich an diesem Donnerstagabend umso mehr, ihn zu sehen als er mit Lisa von ihrer Selbsthilfegruppe kam. Das Gespräch mit Stella, aber vor allem das mit den „Jungs" wie Stella ihre zweite Gruppe gerne nannte, hatte ihm geholfen, es hatte viele Fragen geklärt und ihn auf einige Ideen kommen lassen. „Sie essen doch bestimmt mit uns, Herr Kowalski?" Bernds Misstrauen Rokko gegenüber wich, als er beobachtete wie lieb Rokko mit seinem Schnattchen umging und wie herzlich sie in seiner Gegenwart lachte. Vielleicht hatte er dem polnischen Boxer ja Unrecht getan. Nachdem Rokko sich von Lisa verabschiedet hatte, traf er auf der Treppe auf Bernd. „Herr Plenske, Sie können sich ganz sicher sein, dass ich Lisa nie etwas tun würde." – „Das will ich dir auch geraten haben, denn sonst kriegst du es mit einem Gegner wie mir zu tun." Rokko schluckte, na das waren ja Aussichten. „Sag mal, Junge, angelst du gerne?" Rokko war verwirrt, ist das jetzt eine Fangfrage? „Ja. Hier in Berlin komme ich nicht oft dazu, aber eigentlich ja, ich angle gerne. Wieso?" – „Na wenn du jetzt fest zu meinem Schnattchen gehörst, dann wär's doch auch schön, mit dem Schwiegervater, sozusagen, was gemeinsam zu haben, oder? Und jetzt ab durch de Tür, sonst ist die Bahn weg." 

„Lisa Plenske." Es war Samstagmorgen und Lisa klang noch etwas verschlafen, als sie sich am Telefon meldete. „Morgen Süße, hier ist Rokko. Hast du nicht Lust, etwas mit mir zu unternehmen?" Rokko hatte ihr nicht sagen wollen, was er vorhatte und eigentlich mochte Lisa ja keine Überraschungen und darum musste sie sich mehrmals selbst ermahnen: „Du liebst ihn und du vertraust ihm." Am Telefon hatte er wie ein aufgeregter kleiner Junge geklungen und daher war Lisa sich sicher, dass sie etwas Lustiges unternehmen würden.

„Ich hoffe, du kannst das. Bei mir schlägt die Schwerkraft immer schon nach drei Schritten zu." Lisa deutete auf die Eisfläche. Rokko hatte sie zum Schlittschuhlaufen eingeladen. „Ein bisschen. Aber das ist wie Fahrradfahren, das verlernt man nicht." Oh doch, man verlernte es und schon nach ihrem ersten Sturz kamen Rokko Zweifel, ob das eine gute Idee war – so wie Lisa gerade auf ihm gelandet war, könnte das auch umgekehrt der Fall sein… Und so kam es auch, mehrmals sogar, aber Lisa war völlig gelöst, sie lachte jedes Mal und gab ihm dann einen Kuss: „So und jetzt wieder hoch, irgendwann müssen wir doch eine sturzfreie Runde schaffen."

Lisa war noch mit zu Rokko gegangen und am Abend machten sie zusammen mit Hugo eine Pizza. Jeder bekam einen Streifen, den er nur mit dem belegte, was er auch mochte. „Ich überlasse Sie dann mal Ihrer Zweisamkeit", verabschiedete sich Hugo in sein Zimmer. „Er drückt sich jedes Mal vor dem Abwasch", empörte sich Rokko und an diesem Abend gab es viel zum Abwaschen… „Macht nichts, dann helfe ich dir eben. Spülen oder trocknen?" Lisa hielt einen Abwaschlappen und ein Geschirrhandtuch hoch. „Och, find ich beides doof", grinste er sie an. Ehe Rokko sich versah, hatte Lisa ihm auch schon das Geschirrhandtuch ins Gesicht geworfen. „Dann trockne ab, das ist nur ein bisschen doof." Als Rokko sich von dem Handtuch befreit hatte, hatte Lisa bereits die Ärmel ihres Pullovers hochgeschoben und wollte gerade ins Abwaschwasser greifen: „Was ist denn das?" Rokkos Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen – Lisas Arme waren von Narben übersäht. „Nichts weiter." Lisa versuchte ihre Arme hinter ihrem Rücken zu verstecken. „Dann zeig mir mal dieses Nichts-weiter." Rokko zog vorsichtig ihre Arme vor und betrachtete sie. „Du ritzt dich?" Sein Magen verkrampfte sich, er dachte, er wusste alles. „Nur, wenn es mir schlecht geht." – „Die hier sind aber frisch." Rokko deutete auf einige der Schnitte. „Damit fasst du mir bestimmt nicht ins Abwaschwasser." Er führte sie ins Bad und begann in seinem Spiegelschrank zu suchen – irgendwo musste doch… ha, da war es: Desinfektionsmittel, Wundsalbe und Verbandszeug. Er setzte sich zu Lisa auf den Badewannenrand und versorgte ihre Arme. „Du hast doch nicht versucht dich umzubringen, oder?" – „Nein… nein… nein… nein…", Lisa suchte nach Worten: „Weißt du, manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, ich bin nur noch eine Hülle, als ob damals etwas in mir gestorben ist. Und wenn ich mich so tot fühle, dann kann ich nicht anders… Wenn ich den Schmerz spüre, wenn die Rasierklinge die Haut durchtrennt und wenn ich das Blut sehe, das aus dem Schnitt kommt, dann weiß ich, ich bin noch da." Rokko war schockiert. Er streichelte über den Verband, den er ihr gemacht hatte: „Wenn du dich das nächste Mal so fühlst, dann kommst du zu mir, ja?" Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen: „Versprich mir das." Lisa nickte. „Komm, abwaschen kann ich auch morgen noch. Ich hab uns DVDs besorgt."

Rokko hatte Disney-Filme geholt: Unschuldig, unverfänglich und alle mit Happy End. Zu später Stunde hatte Strolch seine Susi bekommen, Arielle hatte ihre Stimme, ihre Beine und ihren Prinzen und auch Belles Biest konnte in Prinzenform mit ihr tanzen. Lisa hatte sich ganz dicht an Rokko gekuschelt: „Das war schön." Er hatte genau ihren Geschmack getroffen. „Bleibst du heute Nacht hier?" Lisa kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum: „Wenn ich darf?" Rokko wusste, dass sie noch nicht für mehr bereit war, als einfach nur über Nacht zu bleiben und er würde sie bestimmt nicht unter Druck setzen. „Na klar. Warte kurz, ich habe etwas für dich." Als er aus seinem Schlafzimmer wiederkam, hatte er einen Karton mit einer roten Schleife darauf in der Hand und reichte ihn Lisa. „Für mich?" Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Ja, mach auf." Langsam öffnete sie den Karton. Zum Vorschein kamen eine Tasse mit einem Foto von ihr und Rokko drauf – es musste von dem Ausflug mit Rieke sein, denn es zeigte die Beiden an der Siegessäule -, eine Zahnbürste und ein Schlafanzug. Sicherheit und Geborgenheit, das hatte Rokko bei den „Jungs" gelernt, waren das wichtigste. „Dann hast du alles, was du brauchst, wenn du bei mir bist." Lisa war sichtlich gerührt. „Danke", fiel sie ihm um den Hals.

An diesem Abend lag Rokko noch lange wach. Lisa hatte ihren Arm über seine Brust gelegt und er betrachtete immer wieder den Verband. Warum war ihm das nie aufgefallen? Weil sie immer langärmlige Sachen trug, meistens sogar in mehreren Schichten. Warum waren ihm diese Narben entgangen, er war doch sonst immer so aufmerksam… Ihr ins Leben zurück zu helfen war doch schwieriger als er gedacht hatte. Er würde sich noch mehr Mühe geben müssen. Auf keinen Fall würde er zulassen, dass sie sich selbst verstümmelte – sie war doch sonst so stark, gemeinsam würden sie ein anderes Ventil für ihre Gefühle finden… finden müssen.

Mittlerweile waren Rokko und Lisa schon einige Zeit zusammen. Man konnte förmlich sehen wie Lisa an seiner Seite aufblühte: Ihre Kleidung war farbenfroher geworden und morgens griff sie fast immer zu der randlosen Brille mit den rautenförmigen Gläsern und den metallic-blauen Verbindungsteilen, sie selbst war lockerer und ging offener auf ihre Mitmenschen zu. Während ihr Vertrauen in Rokko und auch in ihre Umwelt stetig wuchs, hatte Rokko seine Hemmungen ihr gegenüber verloren und bei jeder ihrer Unternehmungen ließ sich Lisa von seiner Lebenslust ansteckend. Sie war sich sicher, dass ihr Trauma immer mehr verblasste. Dennoch waren die „Jungs und Mädels" immer noch ein fester Bestandteil von Lisas und Rokkos Alltag. Seit ein paar Tagen quälte Lisa allerdings nur ein Gedanke: Sie „gingen" jetzt schon über 8 Wochen miteinander und jedes normale Paar hätte schon längst… Ihre Beziehung war ja fast normal, sie taten alles, was andere Paare auch taten, außer dieser einen Sache eben… „Wenn du dich unter Druck setzt, dann wird das nichts." Stella sah sie an: „Manche Vergewaltigungsopfer sind früher bereit, wieder Sex zu haben als andere. Du kannst nicht sagen, 5 Jahre sind eine lange Zeit und du musst bereit sein. Rokko macht mir auch nicht den Eindruck, als würde er nicht warten wollen oder können. Horch auf dein Gefühl und nicht auf deine persönliche Logik." Lisa hatte in den letzten Wochen gute Fortschritte gemacht: Sie hatte sich, seit sie wieder mit Rokko zusammen war, nicht mehr geritzt und verkroch sich nicht mehr so oft in ihrem Schneckenhaus. Hoffentlich willst du da nicht zuviel auf einmal, kleine Lisa, dachte Stella im Stillen bei sich…

And diesem Montagabend war Lisa bei Rokko – wie so oft saßen sie zusammen auf dem Sofa und hielten sich einfach nur fest. Lisa grübelte und entschied dann, dass es endlich Zeit war, auch den letzten Schritt zu gehen. Sie begann Rokko zu küssen und ermunterte ihn, sie von ihrem Twinset zu befreien. Rokkos anfängliche Überraschung wich der Erkenntnis, dass die Initiative von Lisa ausgegangen war und dem Bedürfnis, ihr zu zeigen, wie schön es sein konnte, wenn ein Mann und eine Frau zusammen waren. In dem Moment, als Rokko sie sanft aufs Bett legte und sie die kühle Bettwäsche auf ihrer Rückenhaut spürte, kamen Lisa erste Zweifel. Ob Stella Rechte hatte? Ging ihr das vielleicht doch zu schnell? War das vielleicht eines der Dinge, die sie nicht mit dem Kopf entscheiden konnte? „Lisa, ist alles in Ordnung?" Rokko hatte gemerkt, dass Lisa seine Küsse nicht mehr erwiderte und ihm war sofort klar, was los war: Sie würde den Rückzug antreten. Lisa wich seinem Blick aus und drehte sich dann, mit dem Rücken zu ihm, auf die Seite: „Es tut mir leid." Sie zog die Knie ein wenig an und begann zu zittern. „Das ist okay." Rokko legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange: „Es gibt für alles den richtigen Moment. Unserer wird auch noch kommen." So richtig tröstete Lisa das nicht, auch nicht als Rokko sie näher an sich zog: „Du kannst immer nur eine Hürde auf einmal nehmen. Denk einmal nicht an andere, sondern nur an dich." Rokkos Gefühle in diesem Moment zu beschreiben war schwer: Natürlich hätte er seine Gefühle für Lisa gerne körperlich ausgedrückt. Ja, er war enttäuscht – aber nicht weil Lisa ihren Anlauf so plötzlich gestoppt hatte, sondern er war enttäuscht für sie. Er wusste um ihre Fortschritte und wie viel sie Lisa bedeuteten – das hier war kein Fortschritt und es würde Lisa bestimmt um einiges zurückwerfen. Es machte ihn traurig, dass sie gedacht hatte, sie könnte diesen letzten Schritt machen und dass sie dabei ins Stolpern geraten war. Und wütend war er auch ein bisschen, weil diese Typen es geschafft hatten, in nur einem kurzen Moment ihr Leben für immer auf den Kopf zu stellen. „Ich geh mal kurz ins Bad." Lisa hatte sich aus seiner Umarmung gelöst, zog ihren Pullover wieder an und verschwand aus dem Schlafzimmer.

„Lisa? Bitte mach auf." Rokko begann sich ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen. Sie war da jetzt schon so lange drin und er konnte nichts hören: Kein Wasser oder das Klappern von irgendwelchen Gegenständen und vor allem keine Antwort. Die Tür hatte sie von innen abgeschlossen, was Rokko ganz besonders beunruhigte. Warum hatte er eigentlich kein Werkzeug? Ein Mann sollte einen Werkzeugkasten haben, zumindest als Deko oder so… Plötzlich fiel ihm Riekes Trick wieder ein: Als sie noch Kinder waren, hatte sie ihn immer geärgert und mit Hilfe einer Münze die Verriegelung der Badtür geöffnet und glücklicherweise hatte seine Badtür das gleiche Schloss wie die Tür im Haus seiner Eltern. Er wühlte in seiner Hosentasche und kurze Zeit später hatte er die Tür auf. Lisa bot ein Bild des Jammerns: Sie saß tränenüberströmt auf dem Boden und vor ihr lag eine Rasierklinge. Wieso musste er sich auch nass rasieren? Wieso hatte er keinen Elektrorasierer? Als er sich neben sie setzte, stellte er erleichtert fest, dass die Rasierklinge noch unbenutzt war. Lisa hatte ihre Arme in den Kniekehlen eingeklemmt: „Bitte mach, dass ich mich nicht schneiden muss."

„Was fühlst du?" Rokko hatte Lisa so an seine Brust gezogen, dass ihre Arme zwischen seiner Brust und ihr eingeklemmt war und wiegte sie vorsichtig. „Nichts." – „Das glaube ich dir nicht." Lisa dachte eine Weile nach, was bezweckte er mit seiner Frage? „Ich bin wütend, weil da draußen zwei Typen rumlaufen, die Schuld daran sind, dass ich nicht kann wie ich möchte und denen vorhin bestimmt nicht diese Bilder hochgekommen wären. Aber vor allem bin ich wütend auf mich, weil ein Teil von mir volle Kraft voraus rennt und der andere irgendwo fest gekettet ist und immer wenn das Ziel in Reichweite kommt, dann zieht mich dieser Teil wieder zurück. Ich bin müde vom Rennen, verstehst du?" – „Lisa, das ist kein Marathon. Ich habe dir versprochen, dass wir diesen Weg Schritt für Schritt gehen, dann sind es eben kleine Schritte, aber wir schaffen das." – „Ich… ich hätte dir so gerne gezeigt wie sehr ich dich liebe." – „Aber das weiß ich doch. Das sagst du mir doch so oft." Rokko musste lächeln: Ihre Wangen wurden dann immer ganz rosig und ihre Augen schienen dann noch blauer zu sein. „Aber das ist doch nicht dasselbe." – „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich das von dir erwarte?" – „Nicht?" Rokko überlegte – wie sollte er es formulieren um ehrlich zu sein und sie gleichzeitig nicht zu verschrecken? „Natürlich würde ich gerne mit dir schlafen, aber du musst es auch wollen, aber nicht nur mit dem Kopf, sondern dich ganz und gar bereit fühlen. Es gibt dafür einen richtigen Zeitpunkt und auf den warten wir einfach." Hoffentlich hat sie ihn genauso verstanden wie er es gemeint hat. Rokko, der sonst immer so direkt und ehrlich war, hätte nie gedacht, dass es ihm einmal so schwer fallen würde, seine Gefühle auszudrücken. Die ganze Situation forderte ihn bis an seine Grenzen. Lisa nickte. „Ich will nach Hause." – „Gut. Ich bringe dich." – „Nein, ich will alleine gehen." Rokko hatte dabei kein gutes Gefühl, aber sie ließ sich nicht umstimmen. „Ruf wenigstens an, wenn du da bist, ja?"

„Rokko, deinen Anruf schickt der Himmel." Stella saß schon seit Stunden am Computer und verzweifelte gerade an dem Versuch den Flyer für ihre Selbsthilfegruppe neu zu gestalten. Aufmerksam hörte sie ihm zu. „Du hast alles richtig gemacht, Rokko. Es musste ja so kommen, sie wollte wohl zu viel auf einmal. Wann ist sie bei dir weg?" Rokko hatte sich keinen anderen Rat gewusst, als Stella zu informieren. „Gut, das kann nicht bis Donnerstag warten. Ich gehe jetzt zu den Plenskes und sehe mal nach ihr. Und du machst dir Gedanken über unseren Flyer, das lenkt dich ab und ich habe eine Sorge weniger, okay?"

„Rokko, hier ist Stella." Es war schon spät, aber Rokko hatte eh keine Ruhe. „Ich habe gerade deine Mail mit dem Flyer gekriegt. Er ist toll." Das dürfte wohl das erste Mal gewesen sein, dass Rokko Probleme gehabt hatte etwas „verkaufsträchtig" ins Bild zu rücken, schließlich war das keine Jeanswerbung, es war ein ernstes Thema und der Flyer sollte möglichst viele Leute erreichen. Es war ihm wirklich schwer gefallen, sich zu konzentrieren. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Lisa hat sich schon wieder gefangen. Sie schämt sich wegen ihres Auftritts in deinem Bad. Redet noch einmal miteinander. Wir sehen uns Donnerstag." Und schon hatte Stella aufgelegt.

„Guten Morgen, Rokko." Helga Plenske war sichtlich erstaunt ihn so früh am Morgen zu sehen. „Die Lisa schläft noch." – „Mäuschen, nu lass den Jungen doch. Wenn die Sehnsucht nun mal so groß ist…" Bernd hatte lange gebraucht, um mit dem „polnischen Boxer" warm zu werden, aber mittlerweile mochte er ihn ganz gerne.

„Guten Morgen!" Lisa rieb sich die Augen, sie war von dem Geruch von Tulpen wach geworden. Rokko hatte ihr einen Strauß mitgebracht – von jeder Farbe, die es in dem Laden gab, eine. Lisas Freude darüber war groß. Sie sah zu Rokko, der sich zu ihr aufs Bett gesetzt hatte: „Ich komme mir so dämlich vor." – „Das musst du nicht. Geht's dir denn besser?" – „Ja." – „Und wie geht's jetzt weiter?" – „Wie bisher: Einen Schritt nach dem anderen. Kleine, aber viele Schritte." Da war es wieder: Ihr Strahlen. Ohne etwas zu sagen, zog Rokko sie zu sich und gab ihr einen ganz sanften Kuss.

„Mein Zimmer!" unterbrach Lisa die Stille und löste sich aus Rokkos Umarmung. Rokko hingegen war verwirrt. Sie hatten nur still dagesessen und sich in den Armen gehalten und plötzlich stand Lisa in der Mitte ihres Zimmers und drehte sich. „Was soll damit sein? Es ist wie immer…" – „Genau, es ist wie immer. Aber es ist Zeit für Veränderungen." Sie lächelte Rokko an: „Seit ich denken kann, ist es wie es ist. Was denkst du über neue Farben? Und der Schrank kommt da rüber." Plötzlich war Lisa ganz aufgeregt und schmiedete Pläne, wie sie ihre Möbel umstellen konnte. Die neue alte Lisa, die spontan war und ausgefallene Ideen hatte, kam wieder zum Vorschein. „Jetzt gleich?" Rokkos Verwirrung wurde immer größer. „Ja, natürlich." Lisa machte sich daran, ein paar Sachen zusammenzusuchen. „Ich gehe mich anziehen." – „Und was ist mit Kerima?" – „Kerima muss einen Tag ohne uns auskommen." Es war ihr wirklich ernst, sonst war Kerima immer die Nummer eins. „Gut, dann auf zum Baumarkt." Rokko sah Lisa grinsend hinterher. Sie hatte den gestrigen Abend offenbar besser überstanden als er. Einen Moment lang hatte er wirklich Angst um sie gehabt… Aber heute würden sie streichen und umräumen – vielleicht war das auch eine Form von Therapie…

„Schnattchen, bist du sicher? Ich kann euch auch zum Baumarkt fahren…" Bernd stand auf der Treppe vor seiner Haustür und sah seiner Tochter und Rokko hinterher. Lisa hatte ihn solange bearbeitet bis er sein Auto rausgerückt hatte. Bernd schüttelte mit dem Kopf: Seit sie mit diesem Kowalski zusammen war, hatte sie lauter verrückte Ideen… Ihr Zimmer umräumen?! Das war doch gut so wie es war, aber wenn sie meinte... Bernd hatte den beiden versprochen, Abdeckband, Planen, Pinsel und alles, was man so zum Streichen brauchte rauszusuchen, damit sie gleich loslegen konnten, wenn sie zurück waren.

„Was soll ich mit dem Schlüssel? Es war deine Idee, also fährst du auch." Lisa hatte Rokko gerade den Autoschlüssel geben wollen. „Du hast doch einen Führerschein, also wo ist das Problem?" – „Ich bin nicht gefahren seit…" Lisas begann zu lächeln, sie verstand, was Rokko bezweckte: Sie wollte ihr Leben ja nicht mehr von der Erinnerung dominieren lassen und selbst fahren war ein weiterer Schritt. „Okay." Sie setzte sich ins Auto, stellte den Sitz und die Spiegel ein und der Rest ging ganz von alleine. Sie hatte es nicht verlernt – ihre Freude darüber konnte sie kaum verbergen. Bei der nächsten Sitzung der „Mädels" würde sie darüber berichten können.

„Nee, Lisa, das ist zu dunkel. Du hast doch die Dachschräge, es wird aussehen, als ob sie gleich runter fällt." Lisa nickte und blätterte weiter in dem Ordner mit den Farben: „Was ist mit Sonnengelb und dem hier." Lisa hielt Rokko eine Flasche mit roter Abdeckfarbe und eine Schablone für eine Bordüre unter die Nase. „Find ich gut. Das ist fröhlich und warm. Das passt gut zu dir." Rokko war überrascht, das würde ja eine ziemlich radikale Veränderung werden, immerhin hatte sie diese Blümchentapete, die doch recht mädchenhaft wirkte. Während des Einkaufs im Baumarkt hätte man meinen können, der Vorabend hätte nie stattgefunden. Lisa fand noch ein paar Dinge, die ihr gut gefielen und Rokko ermunterte sie immer wieder, wenn sie unsicher wurde. „Das ist eine schöne Gardine. Damit könntest du auch viel besser aus deinem Fenster gucken." – „Du findest sie nicht zu… zu… ausgefallen?" – „Wenn du das so sagst, klingt es, als wäre ‚ausgefallen' eine Krankheit." Er stupste sie sanft mit dem Ellenbogen an. „Okay." Rokko und Lisa verließen den Baumarkt mit sehr viel mehr als geplant, aber Lisas Euphorie hielt an und wirkte auf Rokko ansteckend.

Zurück bei den Plenskes hatte Lisa sich daran gemacht, einmal so richtig auszumisten, während Rokko schon einmal alles abklebte und für das Streichen vorbereitete. Sie hatte einen Müllsack für Dinge, die entsorgt werden konnten, einen mit Dingen, die sie der Caritas überlassen wollte und einen für alles, was sie behalten wollte. „Und du bist dir ganz, ganz sicher, dass das alles weg kann?" Rokko hatte so seine Zweifel. „Das hier", Lisa hielt einen Hefter hoch „sind meine Bionotizen aus der 7. Klasse, die brauche ich nie wieder." Rokko musste lachen: „Das ist ja süß. Das ist die schönste Zeichnung eines Pantoffeltierchens, die ich je gesehen habe. Du hast ihm ein Gesicht gemalt. Das Bild behalte ich." Rokko riss das Papier aus dem Hefter, faltete es und steckte es in seine Hosentasche. „So, und jetzt wird gestrichen." Er reichte Lisa einen Hut aus Zeitungspapier und dann konnte es losgehen.

„Schnattchen, langsam musst du dich entscheiden. An jeder Wand haben wir jetzt ausprobiert, wie dein Bett aussehen kann…" Das Streichen hatte gar nicht so viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen und Bernd hatte nicht zugelassen, dass Lisa Rokko dabei half, die Möbel zu rücken. „Das ist mehr so ein Schwiegervater-Schwiegersohn-Ding", hatte Bernd bemerkt. „Gut, dann darüber." Lisa deutete in eine Ecke. „Dann hat ja jetzt alles einen neuen Platz."

Zu später Stunde hatte Lisa dann auch alle ihre Sachen wieder eingeräumt. Rokko saß am offenen Fenster auf der Fensterbank und beobachtete sie amüsiert. „Aber das machen wir so schnell nicht noch mal, ja?" Breit grinsend ging Lisa zu ihm rüber und kuschelte sich an ihn: „Nein, aber es hat trotzdem gut getan, auszumisten." Rokko wusste, dass sie nicht nur ihre alten Notizen meinte. „Bleibst du heute Nacht bei mir?" Ihr Blick zeigt ihm, dass sie wirklich nur übernachten meinte, sie hatte wohl akzeptiert, dass Druck ihr nichts bringt. „Wir könnten das Fenster klappen, dann zieht der Farbgeruch weiter raus." Sie sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an. „Ja und dann wird es so kalt sein, dass wir ganz doll kuscheln müssen, um uns gegenseitig zu wärmen." Rokko grinste wieder so schelmisch – sie liebte dieses Lächeln. Als sie sich kennen gelernt hatten, hatte sie das immer nervös gemacht, weil er sie dann meist in Situationen gebracht hat, die ihr früher immer so schrecklich unangenehm waren. Sie dachte kurz an einige dieser Situationen: In der Table-Dance-Bar, bei der Parfum-Präsentation, bei den Befragungen auf der Straße… Ihr fielen noch lauter andere Dinge ein… „Lisa? Träumst du oder warum lächelst du so?" – „Ich hab bloß gerade was gemerkt." Sie hatte gemerkt, wie viel sie schon hinter sich gelassen hatte, dass das meiste hinter ihr lag und dass es wirklich keinen Grund gab, etwas zu überstürzen…

86


	7. Chapter 7

7. Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden? Ja, sie tut es!   
Es waren weitere 6 Wochen vergangen und das Tempo, das das Schicksal Rokkos und Lisas Beziehung gegeben hatte, war immer noch langsam. Heute war der 1. August und Kerima war das einzige Modeunternehmen, das seine Kollektion immer noch nicht vorgestellt hatte. Das Stresslevel war dementsprechend hoch. Rokko hatte bemerkt, dass dieser Stress Lisa ziemlich zusetzte. Sie schlief unruhig und hatte wieder begonnen stundenlang im Schlaf zu zählen. Rokko wunderte sich manchmal, dass sie problemlos in einer Nacht bei 42 856 423 144 aufhörte und in der nächsten Nacht bei 42 856 423 145 weitermachte, als wäre das das normalste der Welt in diesem Bereich zu zählen.

„Mittagspause, Chefin!" Rokko war in Lisas Büro gelaufen und schob ihren Bürostuhl in Richtung Tür: „Keine Widerrede, heute wirst du ordentlich zu Mittag essen und ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen." – „Aber das geht nicht. Ich habe einen Termin." Rokko war die Enttäuschung anzusehen. Zwar verbrachten sie viel Zeit miteinander, aber es gab kaum ein anderes Thema als die Präsentation. Rokko hatte Friedrich Seidel überreden können, Davids Aufgaben zu übernehmen, was Lisa um einiges entlastete. Außerdem schaffte Friedrich es, Sophie, die sich mehr in die Arbeit der Geschäftleitung einmischte als ihr zustand, in ihre Schranken zu weisen. Während David also immer noch irgendwo in der Welt herumsegelte und sich selbst suchte, verlief die Zusammenarbeit in Berlin gut, aber es gab niemanden, der zu Hugo durchdrang. Er war Künstler und Kunst ließ sich nicht erzwingen! Das war zumindest sein Standpunkt und so ließen die Entwürfe auf sich warten. „Das soll eine Überraschung werden, warte doch bitte bei Jürgen auf mich, ja?" Lisas Lächeln versöhnte ihn gleich und als sie ihm auch noch küsste, war alles wieder gut: „Okay, aber mach nicht zu lange."

„Tadaaa." Lisa war durch die Kiosktür gekommen und zeigte ihr breitestes Lächeln. „Wow, nicht schlecht. War ja klar, dass du gleich am 1. August Ernst machst, so wie du in letzter Zeit drauf bist", bemerkte Jürgen, der sofort wusste, was los war, als Rokko alleine zu ihm kam und sagte, dass Lisa eine Überraschung vorbereitete. Auch Jürgen war Lisas Veränderung nicht entgangen. Er hatte ja immer gesagt, dass Rokko der Mann sei, der Lisa auf Händen tragen und sie „nullen" würde… Rokko betrachtete Lisa und sah nicht gleich, was anders war. Sie war hübsch, so wie immer und ihr Lächeln… ja, ihr Lächeln! Das war es: Die Zahnspange war raus! „Du siehst so schön aus", konnte er gerade noch sagen, bevor sich Lisa in seine Arme warf. Er hob sie kurz an und drehte sich mit ihr…

Und obwohl alles so schön hätte sein können, kündigte sich drei Tage vor der geplanten Präsentation der Supergau an: „David hätte mir das gestattet. Er hat mich verstanden." Rokko, Friedrich und Hugo standen im Atelier und versuchten das Bisschen, was für die Präsentation schon stand, zu retten, denn Hugo war drauf und dran, das ganze Konzept zu verwerfen. „David ist aber nicht hier." Friedrich verlor langsam die Geduld. „Und er wird auch nicht wiederkommen." Lisa kam gerade herein und reichte Friedrich ein Papier. „Er hat gerade ein Fax geschickt. Ich soll ihm seine Anteile auszahlen und ihn aus seinem Vertrag als Geschäftsführer entlassen." – „Tahiti?" Friedrich hatte das Papier nur überflogen. Als David ihm eröffnet hatte, dass er ein Segelboot erworben hatte, da war er noch begeistert und als er damit einen Segeltörn machen wollte, war auch noch alles in Ordnung, aber mittlerweile war er fast ein Vierteljahr unterwegs und kündigte in dem Schreiben an, nicht wieder kommen zu wollen. Anscheinend wollte er alles hinter sich lassen – auch Kerima, dabei konnte man hier gerade jede helfende Hand gebrauchen. „Ohne Davids Unterstützung werde ich die Kollektion nicht fertig stellen. Nur Frau Kowalski versteht mich so wie er." Lisa stieß Rokko mit dem Ellenbogen an, dieser nickte gleich: „Ich muss dringend telefonieren" und ging kurz aus dem Atelier. Lisa wandte sich an Friedrich: „Wenn David sich vor seiner Verantwortung drücken will, dann kann er das gerne haben. Ich habe alles Notwendige in die Wege geleitet. Nach der Präsentation wird es eine Vorstandssitzung geben, bei der über den neuen Geschäftsführer abgestimmt wird. Max sondiert gerade den Markt, wer dafür in Frage kommen würde." Friedrich nickte: „Ich sehe, mein Lebenswerk ist in guten Händen." 

„Hallo!" Rokko kam in Lisas Büro gelaufen, beugte sich über ihren Schreibtisch und gab ihr einen Kuss: „Rieke kommt mit dem Zug um halb 11 heute Nacht." Lisa nickte nur kurz und wollte sich wieder ihrer Kalkulation widmen. „Wie geht's dir mit Davids Weggang?" Rokko wusste, dass Lisa die Freundschaft zu David viel bedeutete – auch noch als sie durch ihren Beziehungsversuch vor seiner Abreise stark belastet gewesen ist. „Er hat sich einen denkbar ungünstigen Zeitpunkt dafür ausgesucht, aber wir schaffen es auch ohne ihn. Allerdings verbreitet sich die frohe Botschaft rasend schnell, was sich nicht gut auf den Kurs auswirkt."

„Herr Haas!", Rieke war rot vor Wut. „Ich fahre bestimmt nicht die ganze Strecke von Hamburg hierher, damit Sie sich wie ein Kleinkind benehmen. Ihre Entwürfe sind gut und brauchen überhaupt keine zusätzlichen Extravaganzen für die Präsentation. Das würde nur billig wirken und das wäre ja nun wirklich unter Ihrem Niveau." Rokko und Lisa waren Riekes Ansprache mit großen Augen gefolgt. Bevor sie ihre Rede begonnen hatte, hatte sie ganz tief eingeatmet und man hätte meinen können, sie hätte geredet bis sie keine Luft mehr hatte. Hugo hingegen guckte ein bisschen bedrippelt aus der Wäsche: „Bien, Mademoiselle Kowalski, was würden Sie denn vorschlagen?"

Der verbleibende Tag bis zur Präsentation und die zwei verbleibenden Nächte wurden quasi durchgearbeitet. Die Modenschau war ein großer Erfolg und für Lisa war Riekes Einsatz ausschlaggebend dafür. „Ach Quatsch, ich hab das getan, was ich immer tue – ich hab ehrlich meine Meinung gesagt", winkte Rieke ab, als sie später in der Tiki-Bar den Erfolg feierten. „Aber erzähl mir lieber, wie es mit dir und dem Kleinen läuft. Ich hab ja wohl einige entscheidende Ereignisse verpasst." Rieke lauschte eine Weile und musste immer wieder lächeln. „Das freut mich für euch, wirklich." – „Was freut dich?" Die Presse hatte Rokko erst jetzt aus ihren Fängen gelassen. „Hey Kleiner! Willst du nicht mal mit deiner alten Schwester tanzen? Du hast doch nichts dagegen Lisa, oder?" Lisa schüttelte den Kopf und grinste amüsiert über Rokkos Grimasse als Rieke wieder einmal Kleiner zu ihm gesagt hatte. „Ich freu mich für euch, Kleiner", gestand Rieke ihm beim Tanzen „Ihr seid so ein schönes Paar und es ist toll, dass du deine sensible Seite nicht mehr versteckst." – „Sag mal, denkst du, dass sich Opa über einen Besuch freuen würde?" Rieke sah ihn an, was hatte denn ihr Opa damit zu tun? Aber als Rokko ihr von seinen Plänen erzählte, verstand sie: „Na, der freut sich bestimmt ein Loch in den Bauch und deine Lisa auch."

„Stell dir das mal vor, da erpresst sie erst ihre Anteile und dann stimmt sie gegen ihren eigenen Vater." Lisa legte noch ein paar Gurkenscheiben auf den Teller und setzte sich dann im Schneidersitz auf das Sofa. Sie trug das, was sie in ihrer Freizeit am liebsten trug: Ihre dunklen Jeans mit einem eigentlich viel zu langen und weiten T-Shirt, das sie Rokko mit den Worten „Dann bist du immer bei mir" abgeschwatzt hatte. „Willst du?" Sie reichte Rokko den Teller mit den belegten Broten und erzählte dann weiter von der Vorstandssitzung: Sophie hatte Ansprüche auf den Posten des Geschäftsführers angemeldet, was Friedrich dazu herausgefordert hatte, auch zu kandidieren. Lutz Paulsen, der einzige Bewerber für die Stelle, der vorher noch nie etwas mit Kerima zu tun gehabt hatte, war da natürlich von vornherein chancenlos. Kim hatte, nach Davids Ankündigung auf Tahiti zu bleiben, von ihren Eltern verlangt, ihr ihr Erbe auszuzahlen. Niemand wusste genau, was Laura und Friedrich dazu bewogen hatte, dem zu zustimmen, aber nun war Kim Aktionärin und die von Lisa angesetzte Vorstandssitzung war ihre Feuertaufe als Vorstandsmitglied. Ihre Stimme war die alles entscheidende und sie hatte gegen ihren Vater gestimmt. „Stell dir mal vor, unsere Kinder würden uns mal so hassen." Lisa wurde sofort rot, als ihr klar wurde, was sie gesagt hatte, denn es war noch immer nichts gelaufen, was Kinder zur Folge hätte haben können. „Das werden sie nicht. Wir werden sie so doll lieben, dass ihnen nicht einmal der Gedanke kommen wird, sich gegen uns zu stellen." Rokko hatte Lisas peinliche Berührtheit bemerkt, aber er wertete es als gutes Zeichen, dass sie zum ersten Mal von Kindern sprach und das im Zusammenhang mit „uns".

„Guten Morgen, Süße. Gut geschlafen?" Ironische Suggestivfrage: Lisa hatte so unruhig geschlafen, dass es ein Wunder gewesen wäre, wenn sie sich dabei auch nur ein bisschen erholt hätte. Rokko war sehr zeitig aufgestanden, nach ein paar Tritten von Lisa hatte er die Nase voll. Er liebte sie, aber man musste sich ja nicht alles gefallen lassen... „Ich fühle mich, als hätte ich gar nicht geschlafen." – „Das glaub ich. Hier." Rokko reichte ihr eine Tasse Kaffee. „Weißt du, du schläfst seit einiger Zeit unruhig und ich bin mir sicher, du schläfst bei deinen Eltern auch nicht besser. Ich habe mir etwas überlegt." Er sah Lisa an, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie wach genug war, um sich seinen Vorschlag anzuhören. „Mein Opa liegt mir seit einiger Zeit in den Ohren, dass ich ihn einmal besuchen soll. Und du solltest mal aus Berlin, weg von dem Stress bei Kerima und dem ganzen Trott hier und daher wäre es eine gute Idee, wenn wir ihn gemeinsam besuchen würden." – „Und wo wohnt er?" – „In einem kleinen Kaff bei Emden. Er hat da einen Bauernhof und…" – „Nordsee?" Lisa wirkte gleich viel wacher. „Ja, genau und wir könnten eine Woche bleiben, vielleicht auch länger und wir könnten…" – „Muscheln suchen." Lisa war nun völlig wach und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Ja genau, aber es gibt da bestimmt noch eine Menge anderer Dinge zu tun. Mit Friedrich hab ich gesprochen, der wirft ein Auge auf Kerima und alles, was für Refresh nötig ist. Ich hab ihm alle notwendigen Papiere für die PR da gelassen, also…" – „Wann geht's los?" – „Wenn du willst, sofort." – „Und was ist mit Packen?" – „Deine Eltern müssten jede Minute hier sein und dir eine Reisetasche mit Dingen bringt, die frau auf Reisen so braucht." Er grinste schon wieder so schelmisch, dass es Lisas ganz warm wurde. „Woher hast du gewusst, dass ich ja sagen würde?" – „Intuition." Sein Grinsen wurde breiter und löste in Lisa ein Gefühl aus, das sie nicht richtig einordnen konnte. Es fühlte sich an wie tausend Schmetterlinge, die sehnsüchtig darauf warteten, freigelassen zu werden.

„So, da wären wir." Rokko hatte wirklich nicht übertrieben, als er den Wohnort seines Opas mit „Kaff" beschrieben hatte – um ganz genau zu sein, gab es nicht einmal ein Ortsschild. Das war auch nicht nötig, denn außer dem Bauernhof von Karl-Heinz Kowalski gab es nur noch einen Deich und mit einigem Abstand noch einen weiteren Bauernhof. Es gab also viel Landschaft, viel frische Luft und Ruhe, um sich einmal von Berlin zu erholen. Die Fahrt hier raus entpuppte sich als kleine Odyssey: Erst mit dem Zug bis Emden, dann mit dem Bus bis Dietzum und dann 20 Minuten Fußmarsch über den Deich, aber Lisa war sofort Feuer und Flamme, als sie die Landschaft sah und als Rokko ihr auch noch erzählte, dass sein Opa Kühe, Schweine, Schafe und Hühner hielt, war ihre Welt wieder perfekt.

„Rokko, mein Junge, das ging aber schnell. Zu meiner Zeit brauchte die Bahn viel, viel länger von Berlin hierher, aber da fuhr sie auch noch mit Dampf." Rokkos Opa freute sich wahnsinnig, seinen Enkel zu sehen und dessen Freundin kennen zu lernen. „Du kannst Opa Kalle zu mir sagen", bot er Lisa an. Überhaupt war der alte Mann ganz entzückend: Er war ungefähr so groß wie Rokko und bis auf ein Bierbäuchlein hatte er auch dessen Figur. Seine Halbglatze kaschierte er mit einer schwarzen Schirmmütze, was seine schneeweißen Haare noch weißer aussehen ließ, aber ansonsten ließ nichts darauf schließen, dass er schon 86 war. Auch seine Kleidung ließ keinen Rückschluss auf sein wahres Alter zu: Er trug eine grüne Latzhose und Gummistiefel. „Kommt rein Kinder, ich koche euch schnell einen Tee." Für Opa Kalle gab es kein besseres Allheilmittel als Tee: „Ich bin nur noch so rüstig, weil ich mein ganzes Leben nichts anderes getrunken habe", pflegte er zu sagen, wenn jemand es wagte, eine Tasse dieses Wundermittels abzulehnen. Opa Kalle beobachtete die Freundin seines Enkels und platzte dann raus: „Ein hübsches Mädchen bist du. Damit machst du einen guten zweiten Platz hinter meiner Else." Obwohl Rokkos Oma schon über 15 Jahre tot war, sprach Karl-Heinz Kowalski immer noch so über sie, als würde sie jede Minute wiederkommen. „Sag mal, magst du Tiere?" fragte Kalle Lisa. Für Rokkos Opa war es schwierig, sich daran zu gewöhnen, dass seine Enkel schon erwachsen waren, darum sprach er mit ihnen so, als wären sie immer noch Kinder. „Ich muss jetzt nämlich die Melkmaschine anwerfen und ich dachte mir, ihr könntet mitkommen und euch gleich mal die Kälbchen ansehen." Lisas Augen begannen zu leuchten.

Die Kälbchen waren auch wirklich süß und Opa Kalle war froh, dass Lisa und Rokko ihm die leidige Namengeberei abnahmen. „Ich hab auch Ferkelchen und Lämmer, da könnt ihr dann gleich weitermachen", scherzte er. Ja, es gab viele Tierkinder auf dem Kowalski-Hof. Als Kind hatte Rokko den Stall seines Opas immer langweilig gefunden – da war ihm einfach zu wenig los, aber Lisas Begeisterung war ansteckend.

Am nächsten Morgen lernte Lisa Rokkos Cousin Jan und dessen Frau Merle kennen. Sie würden einmal den Kowalski-Hof übernehmen, aber Opa Kalle weigerte sich, die beiden bei ihm einziehen zu lassen – nicht, dass es an Platz gemangelt hätte, aber er hielt es einfach für ein schlechtes Omen, wenn seine Nachfolgern jetzt schon bei ihm wohnen würden. Merle und Lisa verstanden sich auf Anhieb – für Merle, die so selten aus Dietzum herauskam, war die Chefin eines Modeunternehmens eine willkommene Gelegenheit, sich einmal über die neuestens Trends zu informieren. „Und was wollt ihr heute machen?", fragte Jan seinen Cousin. „Ach weißt du, das hab ich mir noch gar nicht richtig überlegt. Nach dem ganzen Hickhack in der Firma muss es gar nicht so ein Trubel sein." Tatsächlich hatten sich Rokko und Lisa nach dem Mittagessen nur für einen ausgedehnten Spaziergang über den Deich entschieden.

Rokko hatte bemerkt, wie gut der Urlaub Lisa tat: Ihre Wangen waren rosiger und schlief besser. Sehr zu seinem Leidwesen zählte sie immer noch im Schlaf, mittlerweile war sie bei über 48 Milliarden. Niemand konnte sich auf diese Zählerei einen Reim machen, nicht einmal Stella. Aber wenigstens warf sie sich im Schlaf nicht mehr so hin und her.

Heute war der 4. Tag, den sie bei Opa Kalle verbrachten. Rokko und Lisa hatten einen Ausflug in Watt gemacht. Sie hatten tatsächlich Seehunde gesehen und das, obwohl sie nicht einmal mit einer geführten Gruppe unterwegs waren. Als Lisa das Gästezimmer betrat, war Rokko gerade dabei sich umzuziehen. Ihr war das mittlerweile nicht mehr so unangenehm wie noch vor ein paar Monaten. Lisa setzte sich auf das Bett und beobachtete Rokko, wie er da mit nacktem Oberkörper vor dem Schrank stand und überlegte, was er anziehen sollte. Und da war es wieder, dieses Gefühl, das sie in den letzten Tagen häufiger überkommen hatte und über das sie wieder und wieder nachgedacht hatte. Noch nie hatte sie so etwas empfunden, aber jetzt wusste sie, was es war. Lisa stand auf und ging auf Rokko zu. Sanft streichelte sie ihm über den Rücken. „Lisa, was…" Rokko hatte sich zu ihr umgedreht, aber sie legte ihm den Finger auf den Mund und begann dann ihn sanft zu küssen und ihm über die Brust zu streicheln. Vorsichtig löste sich Rokko von ihren Lippen und sah ihr in die Augen. Als sie kurz nickte, spürte auch er, dass der richtige Moment genau jetzt da war. Aber sie hatten zu lange auf ihn gewartet, um ihn jetzt nicht auch richtig auszukosten…

Rokko lag auf dem Rücken und war selig. Im Haus seines Großvaters hatte er die schönsten Momente seiner Kindheit verbracht und jetzt war ihm hier wieder etwas Wundervolles passiert. Zärtlich zog er seine Arme fester um Lisa, die mit dem Kopf auf seiner Brust lag und verträumt auf seinen Herzschlag hörte. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" Rokko hatte gespürt, wie eine Träne auf seine Brust getropft war. „Ja, alles in Ordnung." Lisa drehte sich so, dass sie ihn ansehen konnte: „Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr ich dich liebe? Du hast mein Vertrauen in dich wachsen lassen und mir Dinge gezeigt, von denen ich nie gedacht hätte, dass ich je wieder in der Lage sein würde, sie zu sehen." Rokko wusste vor Rührung nicht, was er antworten sollte, stattdessen beugte er sich vor und küsste ihr eine weitere Träne weg: „Ich liebe dich auch. Und ich bin glücklich, dass ich dich auf diesem Weg begleiten durfte, dass ich sehen durfte, was für eine starke Frau sich hinter der Fassade der Lisa Plenske verbirgt." 

„Rokko, mein Junge. Deine Lisa war heute früh ja gar nicht mit zum Kälbchen füttern." Es wäre ja nach dieser Nacht noch schöner gewesen, wenn sie es vorgezogen hätte, am Morgen danach Kühe zu füttern. „Dabei hätte ich ihr heute 'was ganz Tolles zeigen können. Der Sörensen von nebenan hat doch diese Hundewelpen. Eine unmögliche Promenadenmischung sag ich dir: Die haben Schlappohren und einen Ringelschwanz und das Fell ist so gefleckt, dass man denken könnte, das werden mal bellende Kühe. Ein Wunder, dass der Sörensen alle bis auf einen losgeworden ist…" – „Alle bis auf einen? Opa sag mal, denkst du…?" 

„Lisa! Aufwachen!" So hatte sich Lisa den Morgen danach ja nicht vorgestellt. Rokko stand vor dem Bett und war aufgeregt wie ein kleines Kind. „Komm, zieh dich an, ich hab eine Überraschung für dich." – „Ich mag keine Überraschungen." – „Doch tust du und die hier wirst du lieben." Lisa wickelte sich in die Decke und verschwand mit ihren Klamotten im Bad.

„Und was soll ich hier?" Lisa und Rokko waren Hand in Hand zur Scheune des Nachbarn gegangen. „Ihr seid Rokko und Lisa? Kalle hat schon Bescheid gesagt. Na dann kommt mal mit", begrüßte der alte Sörensen sie.

Lisa war von dem Hundebaby ganz hin und weg. „Dann hast du schon die Hälfte, von dem, was zur großen Liebe dazugehört: Einen Mann, der dich liebt" Rokko deutete auf sich. „Und einen Hund." er deutete auf das kleine schwarz-weiße Fellknäuel in Lisas Arm. „Nach dem Häuschen mit Garten können wir uns ja umsehen, wenn wir wieder in Berlin sind." Lisas Lächeln wurde breiter – es bedeutete ihr viel, dass Rokko sich das gemerkt hatte. „Bis dahin könntest du ja zusammen mit ihm hier zu mir ziehen." Rokko sah sie hoffnungsvoll an. Statt etwas zu sagen, küsste Lisa ihn stürmisch. „Igitt, Lisa!! Erst sich von dem Hund übers Gesicht lecken lassen und mich dann küssen wollen!" lachte Rokko.

82


	8. Chapter 8

8. Aufgepasst Leben, ich komme!   
„Schnattchen, bist du sicher? Ich meine, erst stellst du dein Zimmer komplett auf den Kopf und dann willst du nicht mehr drin wohnen." Der Tag für Lisas Umzug war gekommen und Bernd hatte gerade den letzten Karton in Rokkos Wohnung getragen. Sozusagen als Versöhnung hatte Rokko Bernd ein Bier gereicht. „Und dieser Schöpfer wohnt auch hier, ja?" Bernd versuchte, sich unauffällig umzusehen. „Jaaa, Papa, wie oft denn noch? Aber jetzt ist Hugo erst einmal für ein paar Tage in Hamburg." Rokko und Lisa tauschten viel sagende Blicke. Hugo und Rieke hatten sich schon vor der Präsentation super verstanden und nun war er ein paar Tage zu ihr gefahren. Innerlich hoffte Lisa, dass dieser Besuch Hugo genauso gut tun würde wie ihr der Urlaub mit Rokko. „Gut Schnattchen, aber du weißt, dass du immer nach Hause kommen kannst?" Bernd umarmte seine Tochter zum Abschied. „Ja, aber ich bin ja nicht aus der Welt." Helga fiel es um einiges leichter, ihr Mäuschen gehen zu lassen: „Bernd, die sind jung und lieben sich. Was hättest du denn gesagt, wenn man Vater dagegen gewesen wäre, dass wir zusammenziehen? Außerdem ist sie sowieso ständig bei ihm, es ändert sich also kaum etwas", hatte sie gesagt, um ihr Bärchen ein bisschen zu trösten.

Lisas und Rokkos Zusammenleben war geregelt: Sie gingen weiter zu den „Jungs und Mädels" und danach immer zu den Plenskes, auch sonntags waren sie bei Lisas Eltern. „Eine Besuchsregelung der besonderen Art", hatte Rokko gescherzt, als Bernd ihnen das in einem Ton vorgeschlagen hatte, der keine Widerrede zuließ. „Das ist nicht witzig. Für dich auch noch eine Regelung: Solange dis Wetter so gut ist, gehst du mit mir angeln, klar?" Bernd tat es mittlerweile leid, dass er so ungerecht zu Rokko gewesen war, denn eigentlich mochte er „den Jungen" wie er immer sagte, ganz gerne. Und das Wetter in diesem September war besonders gut – obwohl die beiden fischtechnisch nicht ganz so erfolgreich waren, bekamen sie so zumindest die Chance sich ein bisschen anzunähern. Rokkos und Lisas einzige Sorge galt also nur ihrem Hund Toby: Obwohl er erst 12 Wochen alt war, ging er ihnen schon bis ans Knie und nichts deutete an, dass sein Wachstum langsam nachließ. „Vielleicht ist das doch ne Kreuzung aus Hund und Kuh", pflegte Rokko zu sagen. „Bist du still, er kann dich hören. Das frustriert den armen Hund doch nur."

„Oh, Entschuldigung." In Berlin war Rummel und Rokko und Lisa hatten es sich nicht nehmen lassen, da hinzugehen. Zu Rokkos großer Überraschung hatte Lisa nur einmal in die Lostrommel greifen müssen, um einen überdimensionierten, neongelben Stoffelefanten zu gewinnen. Toby war ganz begeistert von dem neuen Weggefährten und sprang immer wieder Schwanz wedelnd an ihm hoch. Lisa hingegen hatte mit dem Plüschtier vor dem Bauch ein paar Koordinationsschwierigkeiten und war mit jemandem zusammengestoßen. Als sie aufsah, blickte sie in ein paar Augen, in das sie bisher nur einmal hatte sehen müssen und von dem sie geglaubt hatte, es nie wieder zu sehen. Einen Moment lang sahen sich der junge Mann und Lisa schockiert in die Augen, als der junge Mann sich plötzlich umdrehte und fluchtartig in der Menge verschwand. Rokko hatte sich von einem der Stände weggedreht und konnte die Szene beobachten. Er ging zu Lisa rüber und sah sie fragend an: „War das ein Bekannter von dir?" Lisa versuchte etwas zu sagen und bekam gerade so: „So etwas in der Art" raus. – „War das…?" So einfach war das also, dachte Rokko, man bewährte sich und dann durfte man zurück ins normale Leben. Berlin war so groß, da trifft man selten jemanden zweimal und dann passiert so was. „Ich glaube, ich möchte nach Hause."

An diesem Abend ließ Rokko Lisa keine Minute aus den Augen. Sie war so ruhig, als wäre nichts gewesen. Eigentlich hatte er mit mehr Emotionen gerechnet, schließlich war sie gerade einem ihrer Vergewaltiger begegnet… „Sitz, Toby, sitz." Lisa lachte. „Das ist nicht ‚Sitz', das ist ‚Mach Männchen'. Wieso hört dieser Hund eigentlich auf keinen Befehl?" Seit einiger Zeit mühte Lisa sich damit ab, dem Hund ein paar Kommandos beizubringen. „Wenn er schon so groß wie ein Pony wird, ist es vielleicht hilfreich, wenn er auf einen von uns hört – ein bisschen zumindest.", sagte sie immer, wenn Rokko Zweifel an ihrem Erfolg anmeldete. Rokko hatte begonnen die Post durchzusehen, als sein Blick auf einen Flyer fiel – da hat man einen großen Aufkleber „Bitte keine Werbung" am Briefkasten und wird doch zugetütet, dachte er bei sich. „Dirk Buchholz' Kampfsportschule – Neueröffnung", gut bei der Aufmachung hätte man sich mehr Mühe geben können, aber das Angebot war interessant. Rokko kam eine Idee: „Sag mal, kann ich dich ein paar Minuten alleine lassen?" Die Adresse war gleich um die Ecke und als er aus der Kampfsportschule wiederkam, hatte er einen Gutschein für einen Selbstverteidigungskurs in der Jackentasche. Den würde er Lisa schenken, damit sie keine Angst mehr haben musste.

„Der Prozess ist schon nächste Woche und ich muss aussagen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich das schaffe", weinte Susa. Sie war zu den Mädels gestoßen, als Lisa und Rokko an der Nordsee waren. „Aber dieser Prozess ist wichtig, damit der Täter für das, was er dir angetan hat, angemessen bestraft wird", erwiderte Stella „Wer möchte denn Susa Mut machen, indem sie ihr von ihrem Prozess erzählt?" Sie sah in die Gruppe, als Lisas Arm hochging. „Gut Lisa, fang an." Lisa drehte sich zu Susa und begann: „Ich komme jetzt seit fast 6 Jahren mehr oder weniger regelmäßig hierher und musste ständig so Sachen hören wie ‚Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden'. Ich hatte damals auch Angst vor dem Prozess, aber er ist der erste Schritt zurück in mein altes Leben. Seit gestern weiß ich, dass der Prozess vor Gericht der Beginn eines Prozesses in einem selbst ist." Lisa sprach Susa noch eine Weile Mut zu und auch die anderen berichteten von ihren Erfahrungen. „Eine Frage hab ich aber noch", wandte Stella sich wieder an Lisa „Was war gestern, dass du diese Erkenntnis hattest?" – „Gestern da war ich mit Rokko auf dem Rummel und da bin ich einem meiner Vergewaltiger begegnet." Das war das erste Mal, dass sie nicht von „denen" oder „den Tätern" sprach. „Und als wir uns so gegenüber standen, da rief nichts in mir: Lauf so schnell du kannst, nein, es war sogar so, dass ich glaube, ich konnte Angst in seinen Augen sehen. Er hat sich einfach umgedreht und ist weggerannt. Ich hab mich in dem Moment so stark gefühlt." Rokko glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Das hatte sie dabei empfunden? Er hatte sich also unnötig Sorgen gemacht.

Rokko und Lisa gingen schweigend von der S-Bahn-Station zu ihrer Wohnung. „Warte kurz", durchbrach Rokko die Stille, als sie vor der Kampfsportschule standen. „Ich muss da mal kurz rein und das hier umtauschen." Er hielt den Umschlag mit dem Gutschein hoch. „Was ist das?" Lisa nahm den Umschlag und öffnete ihn neugierig. „Ein Gutschein für einen Selbstverteidigungskurs?" – „Ja, der sollte für dich sein. Ich wollte, dass du keine Angst mehr hast. Ich hab jetzt aber begriffen, dass du dich nicht mehr unterkriegen lässt." Er lächelte wieder dieses Lächeln, bei dem Lisa ganz warm wurde. „Und wogegen willst du ihn eintauschen?" – „Mal sehen, einen Tanzkurs vielleicht. Vielleicht lässt du mich dann auch mal führen", verschmitzt grinsend verschwand er durch die Eingangstür. 

„Ach, Toby, raus aus dem Bett." Rokko war davon wach geworden, dass das ziemlich große Hundebaby zu ihnen ins Bett gesprungen war. Doch Toby hatte die Befehle einfach nicht drauf, statt wieder raus zu springen, hatte er Platz gemacht und sah Rokko mit seinen großen braunen Hundeaugen an. „Okay, aber nur, wenn du artig bist und nicht schubst." Rokko kuschelte sich wieder an Lisa und als er hörte, was sie murmelte, da wusste er, dass sie nicht nur mit ihrem alten Leben abgeschlossen, sondern ihr neues Leben auch ganz offiziell begonnen hatte: „…vier, fünf, sechs…"

79


End file.
